Organ Farm
by Cunnawabum
Summary: Inspired by the book My Sister's Keeper. Wilson gets a new patient and feels the need to help out this family. What happens when House gets a new guest living in his apartment? House as a father type figure.Minor Language
1. Meet the McDuff's

**I know I haven't updated in a loooooong time but I just watched the My Sister's Keeper movie on the plane ride back from Ireland and got to thinking again =P. I'm going to start rewriting Organ Farm. For the most part, everything with be the same except for more detail, hopefully better grammer and better writing will be there. I might change some things around. I hope you that you will still enjoy the New and Improved Organ Farm =D. **

**This was inspired by My Sister's Keeper, a wonderful book by Jodi Picolt. If you have read the book then you will notice that some things are the same as in her book. I do not take any claim for those ideas nor the show House M.D.. I only own my ideas and characters. I'm only borrowing Jodi's idea and Fox's Characters. Thanks for understanding. Enjoy the story. **

James Wilson read over the medical form in front of him. The form was for a possible new patient named Jason McDuff. The sixteen-year-old's medical history was brought to him by his parents Alison and Mike. Jason was a rare case, not only did he have Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia, other wise know as APL, but the fact that he was sixteen and still alive was a shock. Many people who had APL didn't live very long and this boy had lived with it since he was two.

Wilson set down the medical history and smiled at Jason's parents. Alison was very pretty. Her golden curls fell around her face and past her shoulders; her grey-blue eyes stared at Wilson waiting for whether or not he would treat her son. Mike had gold hair just a shade darker than his wife's that was cut simply and short. He held onto his wife's hand as his dark brown eyes stared at Wilson as well.

"Jason is very impressive boy. I would be honored to take your son as my patient." the sweet doctor told the couple. Alison sighed with relief as Mike smiled a relived smile. "Is Jason here now? I would like to meet him."

"Yes, he's in a waiting room." Mike told him, helping his wife up. The trio walked down hall way, Alison leading the way. They stopped in front of a small waiting room that had a table and four plush chairs and a spider plant that needed to be watered. Sitting in the room were two teenagers. The older of the two was male. He had very short gold hair the same shade as Mike's and the same grey-blue eyes as Alison. He was very thin and his elbows and knee jutted out like points. Even though he was sitting down, you could tell he was shorter than most sixteen year old boys. Across from him was a younger girl, maybe two or three years younger than the boy. She had choppy light brown hair and hazel eyes that were more green than brown. To say the least she didn't look like anyone in the room. Just like the boy across from her, she was thin but just slightly bigger than the boy. She was tall probably the same height as the boy which was tall for her age. She had yet to develop any sort of figure. If not for the girlish features of her face, she could easily be mistaken for a guy.

"Jason, Dr. Wilson wanted to meet you." Mike's voice broke the concentration of the two who were playing chess. Both looked up and stared at the man they had never seen before. Wilson smiled.

"Hello Jason. I'm Dr. James Wilson. I'll be your doctor from now on." He looked to the girl. "And who is this?"

"That is our daughter MacKenzie." Alison told him. MacKenzie smiled at him and then took Jason's remaining knight.

"Check" Jason looked at the board. Wilson turned back to Alison and Mike.

"I'll go and put Jason on the donor list just in case." The two looked at him confused.

"Didn't you read his medical history? MacKenzie is his donor." Mike told him. Wilson looked to the girl. MacKenzie smirked and moved her castle.

"Check Mate."

"You've gotten better Kenzie." Jason reached across the board and rubbed her head lovingly. She smacked his hand away but smiled none the less.

"Next time I'll beat you even quicker, you can count on it."

Wilson looked at the two siblings. He must have missed the part in Jason's medical history that said he had a donor, his sister at that. The McDuff's were lucky to of had a sibling match for Jason. A related donor was far better than a stranger donor. He called a nurse over.

"Jason, we're going to have to do some simple check-up tests okay?" the boy nodded and stood along with his sister. "The nurse will take you and I'll check in with you later, okay?" He nodded once again.

"Mom, I'm hungry. Can I go get lunch?"

"Honey, we have to stay with Jason." Wilson looked at the two. Alison really didn't have to stay. It was a few simple tests, nothing dangerous at all.

"I'll take her. It's my lunch break anyway." Alison looked over at Wilson and then nodded.

"I guess that would be alright." Alison and Mike followed Jason and the nurse with out as much as a second glance to their daughter. Wilson motioned with his head for MacKenzie to fallow him. He led her to the hospital cafeteria and told her to get what ever she liked. She picked out a turkey sub and a bag of chips and a can of coke. Wilson paid for his burger and fries and her lunch and led her to a table for two. They ate quietly.

"Did you know that I was a genetically engineered baby?" MacKenzie asked him. Her hazel eyes burning into his brown ones. He stuttered.

"N-no, I didn't."

"My parents had me to make a perfect match for Jason." She opened her chips with a pop and began to munch on them. Wilson stared at the young girl in front of him. "They chose my looks too. I look like my grandpa, I never met him. He died years before I was born. I was named after him too, his name was Ken." She got a vibe from him that he would really care about what she was saying, maybe that's why she was so quick to open up to him.

"So, now you're going for the sick, dieing and illegal. Never knew you had it in you" Wilson groaned and MacKenzie turned around to look at the man who had spoken behind her. He certainly didn't look like a doctor. His five o'clock shadow and the Rolling Stones shirt he was wearing under a dress jacket did nothing to help that image either. He was leaning heavily on a wooden cane and his bright blue eyes looked at MacKenzie. They shifted over to Wilson, who had put his head in his hands. He hobbled over toward him and pulled a chair away from the table next to them and helped himself to Wilson's fries.

"She's not sick or dieing. She's not even my patient!" Wilson cried.

"Technically, I am. I'm Jason donor if he needs anything, which he will if he has a relapse, being his doctor; you will be mine as well." Mackenzie pointed out and crunched another chip in between her teeth. She threw empty bag on her tray and stood grabbing the tray.

"So, you're a walking organ farm. A designer baby too." House stated. MacKenzie walked past him.

"And you're a cripple." She threw her trash away and set the tray on top of the trash can before walking away.

"House!"

"What?" House gave Wilson an innocent look. Wilson just huffed and left. Leaving House and his fries at the table.


	2. Big Dreams and Fifth Graders

**Here's the Chapter 2 rewritten. I might do one more chapter today but I have a lot of work to do. Missing a week of school will do that to you. **

**I don't own My Sister's Keeper or House. **

Once MacKenzie got home, she raced up the stairs to her room. Her room was her sanctuary. The wall were covered with posters of Broadway shows she hoped to see one day and with pictures of her role models like Angela Lansbury, India Menzel, and Gretchen Wyler, to name a few. It was her dream to be on the same stage as her role models, singing her heart out.

MacKenzie picked up the big, stapled packet from her desk and flopped onto her bed. Atop the first page read "Mame". It was the musical the school was doing that year. MacKenzie was able to snag the main role, Mame, much to her delight. This was just one more step to her becoming a famous Broadway star.

Lazily flipping through the pages of lines she already knew by heart, MacKenzie hummed the songs to herself. Sighing to herself, she rolled over and stared at the ceiling thinking. Finally she glanced at the clock. It read 11:30 p.m., MacKenzie quietly slipped off her bed. Everyone would be asleep by now. Silently, like the many times she had done it before, she opened her door and tiptoed down the short way to Jason's room. Once again, she silently opened the door, walked to his bed, and crawled in beside him.

Jason grunted and lifted his head tiredly awakened by the new weight on his bed.

"Kenzie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him in a comforting hug.

"Hope it didn't hurt too much." Jason smiled a lopsided grin. MacKenzie lightly hit his chest. He laughed. "What about?"

"Jason, you'll be there when I make it big, right?" She asked quietly. Jason felt his heart clench.

"Of course, silly. I'll be right in the front row with a bouquet of roses making such a scene you'll wish I had never come."

"As long as you don't throw your boxers on stage, I'll be fine."

"Fine, ruin my fun." She laughed. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"Do you really think I'll make it?" Jason sat up, took her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"Am I going to have to slap you? Of course, you will make it. Your face will be all over the world, and I'll be right there saying proudly, 'That's my little sister up there.'" MacKenzie pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Jase." Jason heard her breathing slow and sighed to himself. There was no doubt in his mind that his little sister would make it big on Broadway. She, only a freshman, had beaten every other girl to the lead role in the musical. The only thing was would he really be there to see it? Would he be able to pay her back for all the things she had done for him? If there was one thing in this entire screwed up world, he wanted more than anything it would be for to him to be by her side when she got on the big stage for the first time. Placing a kiss on her temple, Jason laid back and let the much-needed sleep over come him.

It had been a week since Jason had switched over doctors to Dr. Wilson and everything was slowly getting back to normal. Alison stayed at home and home schooled Jason like she had since he was eight. Mike worked nights at the newspaper office. He would put the final draft of the morning paper together and would see that it got printed correctly, and MacKenzie, unlike her brother, went to a public school.

Jason use to go to public school with MacKenzie but when he was eight he had a relapse at school. Jason had begun to cough up blood and almost fainted from blood loss. He and MacKenzie were both sent to the hospital, the whole school now knew that Jason was dieing and MacKenzie was the sister of the dieing kid. That had changed some things. Alison quit her job and started to home school Jason. The kids in school looked at MacKenzie with new found sympathy but kept their distance not wanting to get too close, just incase her brother's disease was contagious. Now that MacKenzie and the other kids were older, they had forgotten why they had shunned her in the first place but they all still ignored her.

MacKenzie was in her English class reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' by Harper Lee when the secretary came in.

"Excuse the interruption Mr. Clevenger but MacKenzie has a phone call in the office." The small grey haired lady said. MacKenzie's heart leapt into her throat,

Something was wrong with Jason she just knew it.

Mr. Clevenger was a big man and was one of the nicest people MacKenzie had every met. Not only was he an English teacher but he helped direct the musicals that happened every other year and the plays that happened on the years the musical wasn't running.

"Okay, just finish reading chapter four tonight for homework." He gave her a reassuring smile as she gathered her books and placed them in her bag. She weakly returned it and followed the little grey haired lady down the hall to the main office.

"Hello?"

"MacKenzie?" her mom's voice came over the phone. "Jason was admitted to the hospital just after you left. You need to get here as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Her mother gave a short sound of agreement and hung up. MacKenzie hung up and picked it up again to call for a taxi.

MacKenzie sighed to herself as she walked toward the doors of the hospital. She just had to give the cab driver all the money she had to pay for the ride. That included the money for her lunch that day and the money she earned the other day for babysitting for Mrs. Cox. She headed to the nurses station.

"Excuse me. Where is Dr. Wilson's office?" MacKenzie asked figuring that at least one of her parents would be there or Dr. Wilson himself and they could take her to Jason.

"Third floor fifth door on your right." The brown haired nurse replied in a sweet tone all the nurses used. MacKenzie thanked her and head toward the elevators.

"Why did you send that girl to House's office?" a blonde haired nurse asked overhearing the directions given. The brunette looked at her confused then it came to her that it was the sixth door on the right not the fifth. She looked around to call the girl back but she was already gone.

House sat at the table with a medical book open, glaring at everyone in the room. He was annoyed at his team and Cuddy. Not only was his team not figuring out this simple diagnoses but Cuddy had threatened him with a 15 hours of clinic duty if he didn't take this case. Supposedly the guy was a big contributor to the hospital, so Cuddy forced the case to him so he could solve it because three other doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. House knew what was wrong the minute he saw the file. In his option those other doctors were idiots and should be fired.

"Come on a fifth grader could figure this out!"

"It's just heart burn. Why do we even have this case?" the only African American in the room asked. He too was annoyed but with House not the case.

"I've told you before it's not heart burn." House scolded him like someone would a child. "Cuddy made me take the case. I guess the guy brings in a lot of dough to the hospital. Now come on what is his problem?"

"Aortic Dissection." Everyone in the room turned toward the door where the voice came from. Standing there was a girl wearing faded blue jeans, a black shirt with a photo of 'Caption' Jack Sparrow on it and an old green army jacket. She had a messenger bag resting on her hip. "I'm right, right?" she asked. House thought that the girl looked slightly familiar but pushed that thought away.

"I told you a fifth grader could figure it out." He told his team.

"I'm in ninth grade and I just read it from the book. You have it open to 'Aortic Dissection'." He ignored her and turned the brown haired women and the blond man.

"Go get the patient ready for surgery. With all the time wasted he'll probably need his aortic valve replaced."

"But what about her? Who is she?" the blond man asked. An Australian accent apparent in his words.

"I'm just looking for Dr. Wilson but the nurse down stairs gave me the wrong directions and I ended up here." MacKenzie said.

"Oh, Wilson's office is next door but he's not in there. What do you need? Maybe we could help." the woman asked.

"No, I'll just go ask one of the nurses down stairs. Beside don't you have a patient to take care of? "The man and woman jumped up and left to see to their patient, knowing that the teen was right. Leaving just House, MacKenzie and the other man.

"Why do you need Wilson?" Forman asked before she started to leave.

"I was going to ask him to take me to my brother's room but I guess he is already there, meaning I should get going. They probably need me."

"Oh, I remember now. You're the Gucci baby."

"And you're the fry-stealing cripple. Nice to see you again." MacKenzie gave him and Forman a short wave before heading toward the elevator once more in hopes of actually getting the right directions this time.

**Just a quick question. Do you guys like how I'm writing House? Do you have any tips maybe? Thanks for reading. **


	3. Teenager on the Front Door Step

**Almost done reviewing the chapters, fixing up ten now. =D I hope you guys are enjoying this story. **

**'_Bruce the purple and slightly dysfunctional llama' - _Thinking  
"Rules over the bi-polar kangaroos" - Talking**

**Still don't own the snarky doctor or My Sister's Keeper. **

In side, the room Alison was holding Jason's hand like it was her lifeline to stay strong. Jason was patting his mother's hand and reassuring her that everything was okay. Mike was pacing back and forth across the room while Wilson checked Jason's vitals.

When MacKenzie slid the door open, her mom's head shot up.

"Where have you been?" Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying she did earlier.

"The nurse gave me the wrong directions to Dr. Wilson's office but the team next door said he was in Jason's room so I got directions to come here." She looked over at Jason and then turned to Wilson. "Is he okay?"

Wilson smiled at the young girl. "Yes, your mother noticed some bruises on the back of his legs. Just to be safe we're going to keep him in the hospital." Relief washed over MacKenzie's face. Then her stomach began to growl. She had not had anything to eat since that morning and it was now late afternoon. She walked over to her mom.

"Mom, can I have some money for lunch?" Alison looked at her daughter.

"Didn't I give you some money this morning for lunch?" MacKenzie nodded.

"Yes, but I had to use it for the cab." Alison let out a frustrated sigh and picked up her purse.

"Here." She pulled out two dollars and handed them to MacKenzie. MacKenzie took the money and thanked her mother.

_'I guess I'll be eating out of the vending machines again. I hope there's Doritos_.' she thought to her self. She gave Jason a quick hug and left to feed the starving, angry monster that was her stomach.

The rest of the people in the room went back to what they were doing before until a there was a loud rapping on the window. House stood at the half open door, cane still in the air.

"Sorry, but I'm stealing him to take him to the land of the living."

"House!" Wilson glared at his friend and turned to the McDuffs. "Please excuse him; he seems to have escaped his room. I'll go take him back. Excuse me." Wilson grabbed House's arm and dragged him away.

"Whoa! Cripple here!" House hit Wilson's foot with his cane to get him to stop pulling him.

"Ouch!" Wilson jumped away and let go of House's arm. "Do you all ways have to ruin people's hope?" House looked to the side looking as though he was actually thinking.

"Yeah, I do. Now come on, you're buying me lunch."

MacKenzie found the vending machines with out any help. The thing with hospitals is that they are always in the same place, just down the hall from the nurse's desk and just before the cafeteria.

"Now do I want Doritos or Reese?" She asked herself. "I think I'll go with the Reese." She fed the machine her two dollars and pushed B2. Instead of the spiral, holding the candy back turning it stayed put and the machine just beeped. MacKenzie stared at it for a second. She tried to push the silver button to get her change back but the machine just beeped again. "No, no, no, come on!" she shook the machine but was unsuccessful in even moving it let alone making the machine work. Mackenzie rested her forehead on the glass.

"Why is it that I always get stuck buying you lunch?" Wilson asked House slightly ticked that he was paying for House's food yet again, but it was the least he could do for the person who let him into his house when his wife kicked him out, but every single day was ridiculous!

"That's because-" House started before he was cut off.

"No, no, no, come on!" The two men watched as the twig like girl tried to shake the machine in vain.

"MacKenzie?" Wilson called out. She picked her head up from the glass and saw Wilson and the rude doctor standing there. She blushed. How much had they seen?

"The machine took my money." She mumbled. Wilson smiled at the girl.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch." Her head shot up.

"Oh, no. I couldn't make you pay for my lunch again."

"No, really its fine. Let's go." MacKenzie dragged her feet over to the doctors.

"Why don't you complain when you buy her lunch?" House pouted and limped along side Wilson with MacKenzie lagging behind.

"Unlike you she doesn't have a job." Wilson replied grabbing a tray and getting in line. House whipped his head around to face MacKenzie.

"Do you have a job?"

"If you count watching over drooling, nose picking, crying, ungrateful little brats once and a while with only making five dollars an hour a job, then yes I have a job." MacKenzie picked up a slice of cheese pizza and placed it on her tray.

"See, barnyard has a job." House said picking out the biggest steak he could find. Wilson sighed, knowing he would never win this argument. House walked ahead to the cashier. "He's paying." He jabbed a thumb in Wilson's direction and then hobbled toward a table. Wilson and MacKenzie soon joined him.

"Dr. Wilson, when will my brother need a blood transfusion?" MacKenzie asked folding her pizza in half before taking a bite. Wilson looked at her and coughed.

"Well, probably in two to three days depending on his condition." MacKenzie nodded. House looked at MacKenzie with a strange look in his eyes.

"Why do you do it? It's your body; they can't make you do anything."

"His is my brother and only friend. If I didn't do it he would die."

"There is high chance of him dieing anyways." He paused. "Your only friend is your dieing brother?" he scoffed. "You need to get a social life." Wilson looked at House.

"Like you can talk." House ignored him. MacKenzie took another bite of her pizza before speaking again.

"You'd be surprised how many people avoid you after they find out you have a critically ill brother." She took another bite. "As long as he is still alive, I will do all I can to take care of my brother. That is what I was born to do in the first place."

House stared at the girl. He could not understand how some one could give up everything to help another person. The rest of the time, they sat eating with House and Wilson talking about cases they had or Wilson's ex-wives.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson for lunch, again." MacKenzie added as an after thought.

"It was really no problem." Wilson said sweetly making House make fake gagging noises. MacKenzie rolled her eyes, left the two doctors, and headed up to Jason's room.

That next morning Wilson walked into Jason's room to do a quick check up when he saw MacKenzie curled up in a plush chair in the corner with 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' in her hands.

"MacKenzie, what are you doing here?" MacKenzie was startled by the sudden noise and almost dropped her book. Wilson looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just surprised to see you here and not at school."

"I didn't go home last night and my parents were to busy to bring me to school but I'm pretty much used to it now. This hospital has nicer chairs to sleep in than most." Wilson looked at the teenaged girl who was still in her clothes from yesterday. MacKenzie saw him looking. "My dad is supposed to bring me some clothes after he gets back from work."

"What about your school?"

"I'll make it up, like I always do. No big deal." Wilson dropped it but could not help but think about her problem. She needed to go to school but her parents were either here or at work and she could never stay home alone. Wilson felt the need to help this girl and her family.

"Alison, Mike I wanted to talk to you two about something." Wilson stated when he found them in Jason's room. Alison and Mike shot each other worried glances and followed Wilson outside the room leaving Jason and MacKenzie playing 'Go Fish'.

'What is it? Is something wrong with Jason?" Alison asked hurriedly.

"No, no Jason is fine. This is about MacKenzie." The two parents looked surprised so Wilson continued. "I'm worried about her school work. She hasn't gone to school all week and has slept in the same chair, I'm worried for her." Mike ran a hand through his hair.

"We have just been so busy, we barely even gone home ourselves."

"I understand." Wilson thought for a moment. "Where does she go to school?"

"Princeton Public High School." Alison replied. Wilson knew only one person who lived near that school. Maybe he would be able to convince them to let MacKenzie stay a while at their apartment so she could go to school and a least have a couch to lie down on. The main question was would House allow it?

"No." House said not looking up from his computer screen as Wilson walked into his office.

"I haven't even asked you anything." Wilson furrowed his eyebrows. House glanced up and returned to what he was doing on the computer screen.

"Thought you were one of the ducklings." He said and then cursed under his breathe. Wilson looked at him confused and attempted to look at the screen. Just to piss him off, House moved the screen out off his line of vision. "Ah-ah-a!" House scolded Wilson, who in turn, rolled his eyes.

"Listen House I have a favor to ask you."

"Your wife kicking you out already?" Wilson huffed.

"No. You know that boy I'm treating for APL?" House nodded looking back at the screen. Typing and click the mouse furiously. "Well, his parents as you imagine are busy and barely making it home."

"You want me to make their time here a living hell so they'll go dust grandma's knickknacks?" House didn't see the attempted glare Wilson sent him.

"No. Anyways, they haven't been able to get MacKenzie to school and she has been sleeping in a chair for a week."

"And this concerns me how?" House said childishly.

"Would you allow her to stay at your house?" House whipped his head around.

"What?"

"Listen she needs to go to school. I would let her stay at my house but I live no where near the school while you live just a few blocks away."

"No."

"House please. I'll give you anything." House sat there staring at Wilson for a minute.

"I want three thousand."

"Okay." Wilson said running a hand through his hair.

"No." House returned to his computer.

"Please House." House stared at his best, and possibly, only friend.

"Take my clinic hours for a year." Wilson sighed relived and shook House's out stretched hand. Then he turned to go tell the McDuff's the good news. Before the door shut, House called out. "She better be house broken."

"Mom, are you really okay with me staying here? You don't even know him." MacKenzie complained from the back seat of the car. It was ten thirty at night and she was tired and sore from the chair she had slept in.

"Dr. Wilson trusts him and Dr. House is being kind enough to let you stay, you should be grateful." Alison said turning in her seat as the car sat still running in front of an apartment building. MacKenzie sighed and grabbed the handle to her bag.

"Fine."

"Be sure to stop by the hospital everyday."

"Yes, Mom."

"Behave for Dr. House."

"I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Alison kissed her daughter's cheek and watched as she got out of the car, suitcase in tow. She waved once more to her before driving off to get back to the hospital. MacKenzie watched as the car slowly faded away into the distance.

She lugged her bag up the steps and into the building and knocked on the door she was told to. She heard some one curse and shuffle over to the door before it was flung open. House stared at the girl and looked down at her feet before looking up again.

"What? No basket?"

"Sorry we were fresh out." MacKenzie resorted not missing a beat even in her tired state. House gave an undecipherable grunt and limped back into his apartment, leaving the door open. MacKenzie grabbed her bags and followed him in side.

"So where are Mommy and Daddy dearest?" House asked falling not too gracefully on the couch.

"My dad is at the hospital and my mom's on her way there." House turned and looked at her.

"And they didn't seem it fitting to come and meet the person who is going to be taking care of their daughter?" MacKenzie looked away from his piercing stare and shrugged her shoulders a bit. House noticed this but let it drop.

"You're lucky, if Wilson didn't suck so bad with marriages you would of had to sleep on the couch." He lifted himself of couch, making MacKenzie question why he sat down in the first place, and walked down the hallway with MacKenzie following, he pasted two doors, of which MacKenzie suspected to be the bathroom and his room, before stopping. "This is your room. Keep it clean."

It was a small room. It fit a twin bed and a small dresser in comfortably. MacKenzie set her bags on the bed and turned back around to face House. However, he was already gone, MacKenzie guessed it was so she could unpack in privacy but really, it was because General Hospital was on.

After unpacking everything and getting set, MacKenzie made her way back to the living room. House was now watching golf, seeing as how nothing was on and his other shows wouldn't be on until later. Glancing up, he saw MacKenzie sitting awkwardly in the chair next to the couch. He grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off.

"Okay a few rules." He reached into his pocket and tossed something to her. "That's your only key; you lose it, to bad, so sad. You are to stay out of the living room when I'm playing poker with the 'guys'. When you see a red stethoscope on the door handle, don't come in. Clean up after your self, I'm not cleaning up your little teenage messes. Is that clear?" MacKenzie nodded. House turned back and flipped the TV back on.

She watched TV for a few moments, nodding off slightly. Giving in to her sleepiness, MacKenzie started toward her bedroom before turning around.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." House glanced up but said nothing. MacKenzie blushed and looked at the ground. "Good Night Dr. House." She quickly turned on her heel and practically bolted toward her bedroom.

House watched as the door closed her off from the rest of the world. She was indeed a strange girl; this was going to be an interesting time, that's for sure.


	4. School: The Breeding Ground For Angst

**Woot! Another rewrite =D. Almost done with these so a brand new Chapter should be coming up real soon ;]**

**I'm still just a teenage girl working a middle wage job while going to highschool. **

MacKenzie awoke the next morning at six-thirty to the sound of her alarm clock. When she opened her eyes, her breathe hitched in her throat. This was not her room. That wasn't her much loved cow alarm clock that woke her up. This wasn't her bed that smelt of her shampoo, mint. She sat up straight and looked around the unknown room and slowly it came back to her. She was staying at that jerk of a doctor's apartment.

After a few more seconds of getting her bearings, she got out of bed and walked across the cold floor to the dresser. Getting dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a grey shirt that had Edward Scissorhands on the front with 'Innocence and Beauty' under it with dark grey butterflies here and there. She laced up her favorite yellow converse and grabbed her toothbrush and hairbrush.

Quietly as she could, she walked to the bathroom door that was in between her room and the cripple's. Everything was dead silent; MacKenzie could not resist shuddering at the eeriness. After finishing all she had to do in the bathroom, MacKenzie returned her stuff to her room and walked down the hallway again.

House's bedroom door was slightly ajar, MacKenzie knew she shouldn't but she pushed the door slightly and looked into the room. There were clothes hanging off the chair, a few orange pill bottles on the side table and the bed was a mess but had no one in it. MacKenzie's eyebrows furrowed and she headed to the kitchen. He wasn't in his room, the living room or the kitchen.

_'He must have got called in, funny. He didn't strike me as the type of doctor that would go to a patient in the middle of the night.' _MacKenzie looked through the cupboards until she found a box of Caption Crunch. After eating a bowl, putting it in the dishwasher and looking around to see if she had left any 'teenage mess', she grabbed her bag from her room and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

MacKenzie walked down one of the halls of Princeton Public High School. Everything was just as she had left it. Groups of friends stood in the halls waiting for the second warning bell to ring**(1)**, a pair of emo boys were making out in the corner by the library**(2)**, overall, nothing had changed when she was gone.

MacKenzie found her locker with ease and spun the dial on the lock. With a click, she pulled the lock off and opened her locker. Just as she was about to grab her binders, the locker slammed shut.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come to school again." said Naomi Richards. Naomi was the one of the prettiest girls and school and the bitchiest one too. Naomi had flowing black hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, bright blue eyes that stood out against her dark hair and tan skin. She was tall, thin and the subject of many boys' dreams. She was also the leading role in the all the plays, except this one. She was a senior and she hated how a freshman beat her out for the lead role.

"I see you decided to go with the slutty Barbie look today" Next thing MacKenzie knew, she was pushed against the locker.

"Don't ever talk to Naomi like that,"

"You got that?" Lydia Wakeman and Joyce Marshall were Naomi's left and right hand men, er, women. Lydia was short, brunette with brown eyes and Joyce was chubby, blonde who also had brown eyes. MacKenzie looked at them with fire in her eyes even though she was out numbered three to one.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" All their heads turned to see Mr. Clevenger standing there looking at them with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, we were just welcoming MacKenzie back to school after being absent for such a long time, sir." Naomi said sweetly with a fake smile. Mr. Clevenger eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's very nice of you girls, but incase you didn't notice, the bell as rung. Now all of you off to homeroom." Before walking off, Naomi gave MacKenzie a glare. MacKenzie sent one back and turned back to her locker.

"Are you having problems, MacKenzie?" Mr. Clevenger asked when the girls were gone.

"No, sir." She mumbled into her locker.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir." MacKenzie said before walking away to get to her homeroom. Mr. Clevenger watched her, shaking his head slightly before getting back to his classroom.

"So, what's Dr. House like?" Jason asked moving his checker. MacKenzie stared at the bored.

"I don't know much. He was gone this morning by the time I got up." She jumped one of his checkers. Jason smirked and tripled jumped her checkers, winning the game.

"You may be able to beat me at chess but I can still beat you at checkers." MacKenzie huffed and moved away.

"I have to do my homework."

"Don't be such a sore loser, Kenzie." Jason said laughing. MacKenzie stuck out her tongue, got her books out, and began to do her work. Jason continued to pick on her while she tried to ignore him and do her homework at the same time. Finally, she had enough and packed up her books.

"I'm leaving to somewhere quiet and less annoying." MacKenzie said looking at Jason. He just smiled, rolled his eyes and watched his sister leave the room.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman walked down the hall, all of them tired after the long night of battling death with yet another patient but they won, and that's all they cared about.

"Does anyone know where House went?" Cameron asked suddenly. Chase looked at his watch and then turned to her.

"Probably hiding from Cuddy, She's sure to bitch him out for the risky stuff he did last night." Foreman scoffed and pushed open the glass door to the diagnostic room, then stopped in his tracks.

"Hello?" The girl that came in the other week was sitting at the table, head bent over, writing something. She shifted her glance up and saw them, blushing slightly she sat fully up.

"I'm sorry, my brother was being annoying and I need someplace quiet to do my work. The waiting room was too noise, this was the only other place I could think of." Cameron smiled sweetly at the girl.

"That's okay, you can work here." MacKenzie smiled and thanked her before getting back to her work. Chase walked and looked over her shoulder.

"That is a lot of homework you got there." MacKenzie nodded not looking up from her paper. She concentrated on her paper for a few more minutes before looking at the clock quickly, going back to her paper, then at the clock again.

"Crap!" She leapt from her chair and began to shove her stuff into her bag.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked standing up from her seat.

"I have to go or I'll miss the bus to Dr. House's apartment." MacKenzie said hurriedly as she rushed out the door leaving three confused doctors inside.

"She did say 'House's apartment' right?" Foreman asked, neither responded except for nodding their heads dumbly.

MacKenzie had luckily made the bus and was now safe and sound in House's apartment, by herself. She shrugged her bag off her shoulder onto the couch and looked around. The living room had a couch, a chair, a coffee table, a TV, a desk with a cage on it and a piano in the corner. Her eyes lit up when she saw the piano.

She rushed to her room and came back a minute later with papers in her hands. She set the music up and sat down at the bench her hand gliding over the ivory keys. After relishing in the moment for a little while she shifted through the music, picked out a piece, and began to play, making a mistake here and there. She had picked 'My Best Girl' from Mame to practice. She played out Patrick's part and sang when it was her turn. The piano was finely tuned; MacKenzie assumed that House played it often.

House walked in when she was in the middle of 'That's how young I feel'. He stared at her as she played, but she took no notice to him. There was something in her eyes, something that wasn't there most of the time. When she finished that song, she stopped playing and came back from her little world. It was then that she noticed House looking at her with a strange look on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Who said you could play my piano?"

"You never said I couldn't." He walked over and shut the cover.

"Don't touch the piano."

"What? Why?" MacKenzie demanded. House limped toward the kitchen.

"You'll get your grubby little hand all over the keys. Do you know how hard it is to get peanut butter out from between the keys?" he asked over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. MacKenzie stalked in after him.

"I'm fourteen not two. Now why can't I play?"

"Because I said so." House replied getting out some rum and a glass. MacKenzie glared at him, stormed off to her room, and slammed the door for good measure.

"I should have taken the money too." House mumbled before taking a swig of rum. This was going to be harder then he thought.

* * *

**(1)- I'm going my school's bell schedule. It has one bell that rings ten minutes before homeroom and another that rings three minutes before homeroom.  
(2)-That part was for my friend, who decided no story is complete without an emo, so there you go Mitch (even though you'll probably never read this P)**


	5. Bonding Over A Black Eye

**Alrighty almost half way done with the rewriten chapters! **

**_'My life is Average' _- means thinking or flashback**

**Still don't own anything, sadly =[**

MacKenzie refused to come out of her room for the rest of the night. That was fine with House. Now he didn't have to worry about her making a mess all over the apartment, though he did find her bowl she used placed in the dishwasher.

House plopped himself down on the couch with a beer in one hand and a slice of Greek pizza in the other. He flicked the TV on and stared at the screen with out really comprehending anything. From where he sat, House could see MacKenzie's closed door. Why was she so mad? It was after all his apartment and his piano.

_All though she does have some talent. She could use with some more teaching but she wasn't bad, _he admitted to himself, _and she loves it too. _House could tell the moment he saw her at the piano, the way her eyes got a spark that usually wasn't there, the way she put her whole body into playing, and the way everything just seemed to disappear to her when she play. Almost as if she was in her own world. House took a huge bite out of his pizza, what did he care? She was just some hormonal teenager that would be out of his life sooner rather then later, he hoped.

"So, are you still not talking to Dr. House?" Jason asked not tearing his eyes from the wrestling match on the TV.

"Yup." MacKenzie said with a pop on the 'p', concentrating on her math homework.

"Aw, come on Kenzie. It's been, what, Two days now? It is his piano after all."

"Thank you all mighty guru." MacKenzie said pursing her lips. "What other great mysteries of the world will you share with me?" Jason reached behind him and threw a pillow at her head.

"The egg came first." He said laughing. MacKenzie scowled.

"MacKenzie, don't scowled. It's not very becoming." Alison said as she walked into the room with a tray of food. Mike followed shortly after her with two Styrofoam cups of coffee.

"Sorry mom." She mumbled before turning back to her work. Alison set the tray of food down on the table and swung it over so it was over Jason's legs. Mike sat down across from MacKenzie and set one coffee on the small table.

"How was school, sweetie?" MacKenzie looked up and smiled at her dad.

"Great. Nothing really exciting happened." Mike nodded and sipped his coffee.

"MacKenzie, Dr. Wilson told us something today." Alison started, taking the cup from the table. "He thinks that Jason will need a bone marrow transplant as soon as next week." MacKenzie nodded. That meant she'd be out of school for a day or two.

"Alright." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to go and catch the bus, I'll be back tomorrow." She picked up her stuff and hugged and kissed everyone goodbye before leaving the room.

The next day, MacKenzie walked to school. She still hadn't talked to House, but was beginning to soften slightly. _Maybe I'll eat dinner with him tonight. _She thought to herself as she walked up the steps to the school.

"Why hello Kenzie" Naomi said with malice. MacKenzie gritted her teeth and glared at the girl and her groupies. Only Jason called her that, it was his nickname for her; no one else should call her that, especially not her. Naomi smirked. "Now, now. Don't be so angry. You might ruin that pretty little face of yours." Even a monkey could tell that entire sentenced was full of sarcasm.

"Listen, I know your upset because you weren't picked to be the lead. Mr. Clevenger thought I was better then for the part then you. Get over it." MacKenzie snapped, she turned and walked away.

"You better watch that mouth of yours. I'll get you some day." Naomi hissed. MacKenzie ignored her and continued to her locker, what could she do? She was just some weak little prep.

House tossed his coat on to the couch before limping off toward the kitchen. It had been a long day. Cuddy was down his throat all day for doing his clinic duty, even after he told her Wilson was doing it for a year. Did she believe him? Hell no. House poured himself some scotch and took a sip before reaching into his pocket for his pill bottle. He held it up and shook it. Nothing. Damn Cuddy. He grabbed his cane that was leaning on the counter and headed toward his room where the extra pills were.

House noticed that the light on the bathroom was on and the door was open. He walked past his room to the bathroom, thinking that the girl had left the light on. When he got to the door, what he saw surprised him.

MacKenzie was standing in front of the mirror at the sink looking at her reflection. Her lip was cracked open and dry blood was on her chin and around the swollen lip. Her right eye was already beginning to bruise. She reached her hand up and brushed it slightly, only to wince.

"What the hell happened to you?" House said, making MacKenzie jump. She whipped around and stared at him wide eye before looking down.

"Nothing. I ran into a door." House stumbled forward and grabbed her chin and forced her head up and looked at her eye.

"You're lying." He stated blandly. "You were in a fight. I can see the bruising from the knuckles." MacKenzie shifted her gazed down. House let go of her chin and stepped back and stood there, waiting.

"There's this girl at my school." MacKenzie started after a minute of awkward silence. "Her name's Naomi, the hottest and most popular girl in school and she hates me."

"Why?" House asked, not that he was the least bit interested in teenage girl angst.

"Because I got the lead role in the musical and she didn't. I told her off today and after school she had two guys from the football team jump me." She shut her eyes replaying the moment in her head.

_She was just walking out of school when someone grabbed her and pulled her behind the corner. MacKenzie tried to break free of the hold but was too weak. Naomi stood there smirking before snapping her fingers. One muscular boy grabbed MacKenzie's arms and yanked them behind her back harshly, while another one punched her. Her head whipped to the side and blood filled her mouth. Naomi laughed as the boy punched her again. After a quick jab to the stomach, the boy holding MacKenzie released his hold and let her drop to the ground, gasping for breathe. Naomi walked away with the boys laughing still as MacKenzie tried to catch her breath._

MacKenzie opened her eyes when something wet hit her face.

"Wipe the blood off your face then come into the kitchen." House told her before leaving the bathroom. MacKenzie stared at his back as he left, then slowly wiped away the blood and went to the kitchen, just as House told her. His cane was resting at the table while he was at the freezer. He turned around and limped over to where she was with out his cane.

"Put this on your eye." He handed her an ice pack. MacKenzie smiled slightly.

"Thank you Dr. House." He scoffed and grabbed his cane.

"Don't call me 'Dr.'." House said walking toward the living room.

"So what just call you House?" He paused then nodded. MacKenzie's smile grew. "Does this mean I can use the piano now?" House smiled slightly.

"No." MacKenzie opened her mouth to protest when he continued. "General Hospital is on in five minutes, play later." He limped out of the kitchen. MacKenzie smiled widely, causing her cut to start to bleed again. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Not Everyone Can Be A Dancing Queen

**Rewriten Chapter 6, Almost there!**

**I don't own House, ABBA, or Coldplay. Though I do love them all. **

MacKenzie sat down in the plush chair next to the couch, and just as House had said, General Hospital was on. MacKenzie sat there, utterly confused on what the heck was going on.

"Who's that?"

"That's Jason Morgan. He is the father of, Elizabeth's child, only no body knows it." House said not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Oh. He has pretty eyes." MacKenzie said leaning forward a bit to get a closer look. House turned his head to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "What! He does." House rolled his eyes at the teen and turned back to his show. They watched in silence, House engrossed and MacKenzie still confused out of her mind.

"You know," MacKenzie began suddenly during a break. "You have pretty eyes too." House coughed, choking on his scotch.

"What?" MacKenzie shrugged.

"Well, you do. You must have a lot of women falling for you with eyes like that." House smirked but was still slight confused by the sudden outburst by the teen. "Though you must have a lot of women running away from you too with your attitude." House glared. "I wish I had bright eyes." She added thoughtfully.

"Is that all teenage girls think about? Men with 'pretty eyes' or wishing they were something they aren't?"

"No." MacKenzie smirked. "But if I told you; then all the secrets of the female mind would be revealed, and that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" House ignored her and went back to his show. For the rest of the time MacKenzie sat there with the towel-wrapped ice pack on her eye, staring at the screen not really following what was going on.

After the credits began to roll, MacKenzie stood up and went directly to the piano. House glared at her from his seat.

"You said not while General Hospital is on and its over." She stuck out her tongue and flipped the case open. She began to play one of the few songs she knew; she wasn't very far into the song before a pillow smacked her upside the head. "What the hell?!"

"No ABBA."

"What?"

"No ABBA." House repeated.**(1)**

"Come on everyone loves Dancing Queen. It's a classic." MacKenzie complained, mentally filling away that House didn't like ABBA for future use. House glowered at her. "Fine." She began to play again, playing a song she knew by heart. This time he didn't stop her. She sang softly under her breath.

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
__Tides that I tried to swim against  
You've put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)  
Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple off my head (and a) T  
rouble that can't be named, a tiger's waiting to be tamed (singing)  
You are, you are_

House waited until she was done with the song to speak.

"When did you learn to play?" MacKenzie gritted her teeth slightly in thought.

"I started when I was seven. My dad took me to go see this giant organ, I can't remember where, but I feel in love with it, so he and my mom decided to get me piano lessons. I stopped with lessons when I turned twelve. " She smiled fondly at the memory.

"You sure it wasn't them trying to make you a perfect little child?" MacKenzie looked down, her fingers lightly brushing the keys.

"They already had what they wanted from me. They didn't want anything thing else from me." House looked at the girl.

"You could always say no." He said matter-of-factually. MacKenzie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I already told you before. He's my brother. I'm not going to let him die for my own selfish reasons. End of discussion." MacKenzie shut the key case and stood up.

"But-" House said, getting ready to say one of his famous sarcastic comments when she cut him off.

"End" She walked out of the room with a smirk on her face while House glared in her direction.

* * *

"Oh my god, MacKenzie what happened?" Alison asked fusing over her daughter when she walked into Jason's room. MacKenzie backed away from her to get out of reach of her hands that were touching her bruise.

"Nothing mom. I just ran into a door, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom." MacKenzie rolled her eyes with out her mom noticing making Jason laugh. Alison turned around to look at Jason, making MacKenzie laugh.

Wilson walked in the room that held an utterly confused Alison, and two laughing teens.

"I guess I caught you guys at a good time." Wilson said smiling.

"Oh, Dr. Wilson. I didn't see you there." Alison said, quickly getting back her composer. He just smiled at her and continued.

"I looked at Jason's new charts from today, and I have some bad news." Alison's eyes widened and she clenched her hands at her sides. "We're going to have to prep Jason and MacKenzie for the transplant today."

"Jason's going to be fine, right?"

"Yes." Alison let out the breath that she had been holding. Just then, two nurses came in pushing a gurney. MacKenzie, knowing the procedure pretty well by now, got on with out any be told to do so. Jason looked over at her.

"Are you ready for this." He stuck up his fist.

"You better believe it." MacKenzie bumped fist with her brother before her mom came over and started acting like a mother hen again.

"House, do we have a case?" Foreman asked for the third time that day.

"Nope." Was the answer Foreman got for the third time that day. House continued to toss his giant tennis ball up and down. He didn't show, nor admitted it, but he was slightly worried for MacKenzie. Wilson had told him yesterday that she had been sent into surgery for the marrow transplant, just days after her incident at school. How much could this girl take? Better yet, how much could her body take until it gave out?**(2)**

"Well, if we don't have a case. I might as well do my clinc hours." Chase said, standing up from the chair and headed toward the door. Just as he opened the door, a voice was heard.

"Woah, cripple here!" MacKenzie came around the door with a cane in one hand, frowning at Chase, then looking at House. "I see why you say that so often, it's fun." She looked down at his brown cane to her brown cane then held it up. "Hey, we're twins!" Cameron frowned.

"Why do you have a cane?" She asked, eyeing her black eye as well.

"I want to be just like my idol." MacKenzie looked at House with a corny look. "Dr. House." He just rolled his eyes.

"She just had a bone marrow transfusion." House answered, continuing to throw the ball up and down. MacKenzie smiled and hobbled over and sat in front of his desk, her hips sore**.(3)**

"How did she get the black eye?" Foreman asked curious.

"Hello sitting right here." House ignored her.

"Got beat up." He left it at that. MacKenzie pouted from being ignored. House turned to her. "Why are you here?"

"My brother's sleeping so I'm waiting for him to wake up so we can plan my revenge." Before anyone could say a word, Wilson walked in.

"There you are. I've looking all over for you." Wilson walked over to MacKenzie. "Your brother's awake and he seems to be taking to the transplant." MacKenzie smiled widely and got to her feet, wincing slightly. She began to follow Wilson out when she suddenly sang.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?_

MacKenzie laughed and dodged the ball that was thrown at her before leaving with Wilson to go see her brother. Those few lines were enough to get the song imbedded into Chase's head.

* * *

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted_

Chase sang off key while making the coffee later on that day.

"Stop singing that damn song! And I thought I told you to never go near the coffee machine again." House growled before going into his office. The ducklings watched him leave.

"I thought everyone liked ABBA." Chase said.

**NOTE: I came up with idea of House hating ABBA about a week before the episode came out that revealed that he was indeed an ABBA fan. I laughed so hard when I saw it. **

**(1)-House just seems to me like the kind of person who wouldn't like ABBA, That and I had a huge conversation about ABBA with my teacher and how he didn't like them, thus the idea  
(2)-Just in case it confused you. MacKenzie got beat up, the next day she went to the hospital. The day after that House is worried. Basically two days after the Naomi attack  
(3)- I read online that bone marrow donors have pain in their hips when done. So I decided MacKenzie would use a cane to help her get around with her sore hips. **


	7. Run! Zombies are attacking!

**I'm done with the rewriting!! So I'm going to get working on Chapter 12 and finish posting the rest of the new chapters up. **

**I do not own House nor My Sister's Keeper. **

Halloween was only a week away, and it had been a week since Naomi's cronies had beaten up MacKenzie. Decorations were everywhere. On houses, trees, in store windows, even the hospital was decorated for the holiday. Making what MacKenzie needed for her revenge all the more easier to find.

Naomi stood beside her unopened locker with a large group surrounding her. MacKenzie watch from a distance as Naomi giggled and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. Slowly the group began to get smaller until it was just Naomi by herself at her locker. MacKenzie watched quietly from her hiding spot as Naomi began to do her combination.

"Three, two, one…" MacKenzie whispered under her breathe and right on cue, a piercing screech was heard down the hall. Teachers came running out from their classrooms, with the students almost as quickly behind them. They saw the prettiest girl in the school wrestling with a life size zombie doll with some mysterious green stuff on her face and in her hair. She continued screeching and tried to throw the doll off her, which only resulted in her falling over, the doll coming with her.

Finally, a teacher ran up and pulled the doll off of Naomi. MacKenzie chuckled to herself from her hiding spot.

"Oh, you think that was funny, Ms. McDuff?" MacKenzie whipped her head around causing some of her brown hair to fall into her eyes. Standing behind her was the school's principal. He was tall and slender, army cut black hair and dark brown eyes. He held an air of respect around him.

"M-Mr. Stratton" He clasped a huge hand around her upper arm.

"You're coming with me." MacKenzie walked beside him with her head down and her hair shielding her eyes.

House stared at the white board, marker in hand. Sprawled on it were the words 'headache', 'fever', 'vomiting' and in big letters 'seizures'.

"It could be NES." Cameron stated looking from the bored to House and back to the other ducklings. Neither of them had anything else to say, so all heads turned to House. The phone in his office began to ring. He limped over to his door.

"Go get her an MRI." Chairs scrapped against the floor and the three left. House sat down in his chair and swiveled to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. McDuff. I have your child, MacKenzie in my office. I need you to get here as soon as possible." A gruff male voice said.

"MacKenzie isn't -" House was cut off.

"She's fine. You need to get here soon, it is urgent. Thank you." House heard a click on the other line. House grabbed his coat, cane and left his office with only one thing going through his mind. '_What the hell is going on?_'

House parked his motor cycle outside of the high school and walked to the entrance. He was lead to the principle's office shortly after he walked into the door. When he entered the office, he saw MacKenzie sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. The man behind the desk stood up and held out his hand.

"Hello, Mr. McDuff. I'm Mr. Stratton." House looked over at MacKenzie. She looked him straight in the eye and silently pleaded for him to play along. Mr. Stratton looked confused at his hesitation but that all vanished when House took his hand. "Please take a seat." Both men sat down.

"So, what did she do?" House asked uninterested, the case was still on his mind. He was sure it wasn't NES.

"MacKenzie here sabotaged a fellow student's locker. We had to send to student home because she wouldn't calm down." House looked over at MacKenzie before turning back.

"What exactly did she do?" Mr. Stratton faced MacKenzie.

"I think I'll let MacKenzie tell you." He said with a smirk. MacKenzie kept her head down. "Well?" He said sternly. MacKenzie winced and lifted her head.

"I broke into Naomi's locker and put a life size zombie doll in it and ridged a can of green silly string to spray when she opened her locker." She mumbled, House couldn't help but smirk. This didn't go unnoticed.

"You think that is funny, Mr. McDuff?" Stratton asked.

"Oh no, Mr. Strap-on. Terrorizing a fellow student is highly unacceptable." House said sarcastically, though this just went over Stratton's head.

"I agree. I believe a week of detention will fair enough." House rolled his eyes at the fact that this guy just missed the fact that he had just purposely mispronounced his name. MacKenzie nodded. "You both may leave."

"Thank you for taking up my time, Mr. Strap-on." House said as he walked out the door, MacKenzie close behind him.

"Have a nice day, Mr. McDuff."

Once they were outside, House looked down at MacKenzie.

"Your principle is an idiot." MacKenzie burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you called him 'Strap-on' to his face, twice, and he didn't even notice!" House smirked slightly and stopped. MacKenzie stopped as well and looked around. "Where's your car?" House scoffed.

"Car? I drive this baby." He hooked his cane to the side and slung his leg over his motorcycle before handing MacKenzie the spare helmet. "Get on." MacKenzie hesitated.

"Is it, you know, safe?" House sighed and rolled his eyes once again.

"Just get on." MacKenzie, some what reluctantly, put the helmet on and got on the bike. "Hold on." MacKenzie just barely grabbed his shoulders before he sped off. MacKenzie automatically gripped his waist and hung on for dear life; House took notice of this and slowed down.

When they stopped, MacKenzie finally opened her eyes. "Why are we at a dinner?" They both got off the bike and House headed toward the doors.

"I'm hungry." Was his answer and MacKenzie ran to catch up with him. A smiling waitress got them seated in a booth and left them alone with menus. They sat in silence until the waitress came back.

"What can I get you, sweet heart?" she asked MacKenzie.

"Can I please have the house sundae please?"

"Sure thing and you?"

"Ruben with fries and a coke." She nodded and scribbled it down, took the menus and left.

"So, how did you figure this plan out?"

"Jason helped me with the planning but I figured all the technical thinking. I asked around and found out that Naomi is deathly afraid of Zombie and she hated the color green." MacKenzie paused. "Thanks for pretending to be my dad. If my dad ever found out about this he would kill me."

"Don't your parents every go in for those parent teacher shindigs?" MacKenzie shook her head.

"No. We've always been to busy to do that. None of the staff in the school has ever met my parents." Just then his cell phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Princeton abortion clinic, no fetus can beat us, how may I help you?" A lady sitting not to far away, looked appalled and got up and left. "I knew it wasn't NES. What? Damn." He flipped his phone shut and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What happened?" House looked at her for a moment considering whether or not to tell her. He did work better bouncing idea's off of someone.

"A patient has a headache, high fever, is vomiting, having seizures like clock work and now lost felling in her hands."

"And it's not Epilepsy?"

"No nor Nonepileptic seizure." House heard MacKenzie mumble 'Strange' under her breath. "How do you know so much about these things?"

"Being in hospitals most of your life with nothing to do but read medical pamphlets does that to you. On the plus side, science is one of my better subjects because of it. Also I watch a lot of Scrubs." The waitress came back and set House's Ruben in front of him and the sundae in front of MacKenzie.

"Enjoy." Was all she said before leaving. The sundae was huge. It was four large scoops of the dinner's homemade vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and peanut butter ice cream drizzled in hot fudge and whipped cream on top of that and to complete it, a cherry on the very top. House took on look at it.

"You're eating all of that."

"Ugh. I feel sick." MacKenzie said stepping off the motorcycle in front of the hospital.

"It's your own fault." House stated before going in side. Cuddy stood in the lobby, tapping her foot and glaring angrily at House.

"Where were you?"

"You're much sexier when you're angry."

"Not only do you have a patient, but you also have clinic duty." House frowned.

"Wilson's doing my clinic, as I already told you." Cuddy placed her hands on her hips.

"And why is that?" House pointed his cane at MacKenzie who waved at Cuddy.

"Hello."

"Who is that?" House explained the whole situation, not so clearly. "Well, you have a patient in exam room 3 enjoy." She walked briskly away, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Evil bitch." House mumbled under his breath before stomping, or at least the equivalent of that with a bum leg, to room 3. MacKenzie snickered under her breath and headed to her brother's room.

"Jay, you should have seen her face it was priceless!" MacKenzie said walking into the room but stopped short. Sitting in the chair, her chair by the way, next to her brother's bed was girl. The girl looked about his age and was on the short side. She had black hair and an undertone of teal underneath the black in the back. Her light brown eyes sparkled as she laughed at something Jason had said. She wore tan Bermuda shorts with a My Chemical Romance shirt. "Who are you?" MacKenzie asked rudely. Both the girl and Jason turned to look in her direction.

"You must be MacKenzie right? Jason, talks a lot about you." MacKenzie just stared blankly at her. "I'm Riley Botolph; I'm the niece of the radiologist here." Riley smiled. MacKenzie turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

"Kenzie? Kenzie!" Jason yelled but MacKenzie continued to leave out the door and down the hall.

House opened the exam room door and walked in, not even bothering to look at the patient. He grabbed the chair, sat in it and turned around to look at the patient. It was a girl with black hair with green stuff in it; a bruise was forming just above her right eye. He glanced at the paper work and read the name, 'Naomi Richards'.

"So want seems to be the problem?" House asked with fake sincerity. Naomi made equally fake tears appear in her eyes.

"I was attacked today at school by some crazed girl who was jealous of me. I think I have a concussion." House pretended to believe her and began to check for signs of a concussion.

"You should really stop dying your hair." House said suddenly.

"W-What?"

"Your roots are showing. The hair dye fumes must be messing with your brain. The tanning salon isn't too good either, but I heard early winkles and cancer are in now and days." Naomi was speechless. "You have a concussion, you may not want to sleep for two days, or you might never wake up, how horrible would that be?" House stated sarcastically. "While your awake for all that time maybe you can think, if you even can that is, about fighting your own battles and not letting other people do that for you." House walked out of the room with a smug look on his face leaving behind a blushing Naomi.

On the ride up to his office on the elevator, House stared at the shinny door of the elevator. Suddenly he smirked when it dinged and opened. He rushed to his office and burst into the room.

"Balo Disease. Explains the seizures, headache, vomiting and paralyze."

"What about the fever?" Chase asked.

"Simple cold." House's eyes narrowed when he noticed MacKenzie in his chair in the other room. "Go do a brain biopsy." He headed toward the door.

"What if she does have Balo what do we say?" Cameron asked. House paused but didn't turn around.

"Tell her the truth. The paralyze will quickly get worse, until she can't move. There's nothing else we can do." House pushed open the door to his office as Foreman, Chase, and Cameron went to do the biopsy.

"That's my chair."

"How could he do that?" MacKenzie said, ignoring House who had no idea who 'he' was. "How could he just replace me like that? His own sister." House raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise?" MacKenzie pursed her lips.

"I walked into my brother's room and saw him talking with some girl." House noticed the malice in her voice when she said girl. "He's my brother." She mumbled, got up from the chair and left the room.

"Now I know why I was against this, too much drama. Jeesh."

**I just love zombies =D**


	8. Trick or Treat Bliss

**Almost there!**

**I, crazy teenage fangirl, do not own House, no matter how much I wish I did. **

Wilson was used to cranky, old, crippled men barging into his office but never before had a distraught, teenage girl come storming in. Before he could even blink, MacKenzie had thrown herself onto his navy blue couch that sat in his office.

"MacKenzie?" He asked surprised. "I think Jason was looking for you." The only reply he got was silence. MacKenzie was gazing out the window.

"He's replacing me." She said finally. Wilson sighed. He already had to play shrink to House, how hard could a teenage girl be, right?

"What do you mean?"

"Jason. I went into his room today to tell him that the prank went all according to plan and some girl was in his room talking to him. They were laughing and having a gay old time." Wilson heard the slight malice in her tone as she continued to vent. "He didn't even notice me when I walked in! That girl noticed me first and she knew about me when I knew nothing about her." Wilson didn't speak for a moment to make sure she was done talking.

"Do you know the name of this girl?"

"Riley Botolph." MacKenzie mumbled.

"Oh, Roy's niece. Nice girl." Wilson said not helping. MacKenzie continued to glare out the window. Wilson noticed. "Oh sorry. I don't think Jason's trying to replace you, MacKenzie. I think he just wanted to talk with person his own age."

MacKenzie's glare softened but she didn't speak. Wilson waited for her to say something and was surprised when she just got up and left the room with out saying a word.

"At least she didn't shoot insults at me." Wilson said to himself thinking about his other 'patient'.

MacKenzie waited until she was sure Riley was out of Jason's room before going in.

"Kenzie." Jason said quietly. MacKenzie muttered something under her breath making Jason lean slightly toward her in his bed. "What?"

"I don't like her." Then Jason did something that was totally out of character for him.

"You don't even know her!" He shouted. Jason was a very mellow kid and hardly ever raised his voice. MacKenzie flinched back away from her brother. "She didn't even do anything to you! All she did was introduce herself and you go and run away like an Olympic gold medalist hoping to beat the world record for hundred meter dash!"

"You don't know her either!" MacKenzie shouted back. "You didn't even notice me when I walked into the room; you were too into that that bitch." Jason's face flushed with anger.

"Get out of my room!" MacKenzie turn on her heel and left his room, sliding the door shut so hard that the nurse that had come to do Jason's checkup thought that the glass would break. MacKenzie walked all the way back to House's apartment, trying to clear her mind. All the while, she didn't notice the steady stream on tears falling down her cheeks.

A week had come and went and it was already Halloween. Jason refused to talk to MacKenzie and MacKenzie refused to talk to Jason. It felt as though there was a hole in her chest, a loneliness that stayed with her. The only way she found, that temporarily made her forget about the hole, was candy.

MacKenzie sat lounged out on the couch with a big bowl filled with candy on her lap. She picked up a pack of M&M's and plopped a green one in her mouth just as the door opened.

"Come on it's a tradition." House wined while taking off his coat. Wilson followed in after him.

"How is it a tradition? This is the first year you thought about it." House rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Wilson blushed and turned away to hang up his own jacket.

"No." House smirked, and then he saw MacKenzie sitting on the couch feet on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" MacKenzie glanced at him from over her shoulder.

"Watching movies."

"Shouldn't you be out getting candy with all of the other little brats?" MacKenzie held up her bowl.

"Already did." House looked at the bowl to her to the bowl again. He never got that much candy when he was a kid and here she was sitting there looking as if she raided Willy Wonka's stash of candy. Life wasn't fair, or just that adults didn't care how much candy they give children now and days.

He looked over her as well. She was wearing a grey one-piece body suit. Like those you would see janitors wearing in old movies.

"What are you supposed to be? Janitor from the black closet of doom?"

"Closet of Doom?" Wilson said amused but Housed ignored him.

"No. I'm Michael Myers, see." She retched over, picked up a white and brown thing, and slid it over her head. The telltale mask was enough to jog House's memory, Michael Myers from the Halloween movies.

House made his way around the couch, sat down next to MacKenzie, and stole a Twix. MacKenzie smacked his hand away when he went back from another attack. Wilson watched this silently from behind them. Then it dawned on him.

House was actually getting along with someone. House just smiled, even if it was just a tiny one that was gone in a flash. House actually liked this girl. He was enjoying her company. House was letting someone into his life whether he knew it or not. Wilson smiled to himself and settled down in the chair.

"Well were going to watch very scary movies now." House said tying to spook MacKenzie who just gave him a look that clearly said 'what are you on'. "Don't come crying to me in the night when you have nightmares." MacKenzie choked back a laugh as House threw a movie at Wilson. "Put that in." Wilson grumbled but put the movie in any ways.

"That sucked!" MacKenzie shouted at the TV that was showing the credits.

"What? I thought that was very well done, I was scared." Wilson protested. House rolled his eyes.

"That was stupid! I mean come on, mole people. How much lamer can you get? Can we watch a Freddy movie now? It is Halloween after all, a time for the classics." MacKenzie asked taking 'The Descent' DVD out. Hearing no protest from Wilson, who was sulking or House, who was currently looking at the back of a movie case, MacKenzie place Nightmare on Elm Street in and sat back on the couch.

For the umpteenth time that night, Wilson screamed causing MacKenzie to giggle. Never before had she seen a grown man so afraid. House however did not find this so amusing. A pillow being chucked at his head stopped Wilson's screaming.

"Shut up will you." Wilson threw the pillow back at House.

"Okay children; stop the throwing of the pillows." MacKenzie said watching the credits roll. House turned his head toward her.

"Yes mommy dearest." MacKenzie stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a handful of candy corn. "Speaking of mommy, why aren't you with yours?"

"The hospital had some party thing for the patients there, so they took my brother and I went trick or treating instead."

"And no one checked your candy?" House gasped. "Sham on you." He grabbed a handful of candy and shoved it in his pockets then pushed the bowl toward Wilson. "Take what you want."

"Hey I worked hard for that!" MacKenzie lunged for the bowl and ended up on the floor with candy everywhere.

"You're picking that up."

MacKenzie picked up the candy as slowly as possible while House and Wilson started a card game. When the Chinese food arrived, House paid.

"You actually paid for something. I can't believe this." House tossed Wilson the wallet. It was his. "I should have known. How on earth did you get a hold of my wallet?"

"That's a secret. Now grab your food and shut up." Wilson grabbed his food that he had bought and glared at House. House just opened up his container of sweet and sour chicken and ate a piece. Not knowing this was a common thing between these two men, MacKenzie tried to lighten up the mood.

"So, what was your favorite costume as a kid? Mine was when I was Scooby and my brother was Shaggy." She smiled remembering laughing at how funny Jason looked in a fake goatee.

"When I was seven my parents got me this superman costume. It had fake muscle and a red boots as well. I felt so proud of myself that year." Wilson said. They both waited for House to fall into memory lane and tell them about his past Halloweens.

"One year… I went as a ninja." Wilson burst out laughing.

"You a ninja?"

"I was a kick ass ninja, I had a sword and throwing stars. I scared so many kids that year."

The rest of the night, they watched movies. MacKenzie ended up falling asleep on the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Wilson whispered closing the door behind him to get to his own house. House walked over to the couch and looked down blankly. He carefully pulled a candy bar out of MacKenzie's grasp, took the blanket from the back of the couch, and covered her with it. He stared at her for a moment before going into his own room.


	9. Making Up Is So Hard To Do

**Major change! Song is different. I found a better song that fit the mood better and it's a sweet love song too. **

**I do not own the song used or anybody who was not made up in my mind. **

MacKenzie sat quietly at a table in a waiting room, books spread out across the table. Report cards had come home that weekend; let's just say her parents were less than trilled.

_"How could you get a D in math and in history? Your best grade is a B in Science and that is your best subject!" Mike asked trying to stay calm. MacKenzie continued to stare at the floor and shrugged. "Oh don't give me that. Have you been doing your homework in those classes?" _

_"No." Of course she hadn't. Math was stupid and useless and the homework was a waste of time. History was just that history and she believed it should stay that way. In MacKenzie's mind, these were the two most useless subjects. _

_"If you don't get those grades up, things will begin to disappear real quickly." Mike said. MacKenzie nodded her head slowly. _

"MacKenzie?" She looked up from her usele- I mean very helpful and meaningful math home to see who said her name. Riley stood there shifting her weight from one foot to the other, rubbing her arm up and down, clearly uncomfortable. MacKenzie narrowed her eyes and returned to her homework. "MacKenzie…"

"What?" She snapped, harsher then she meant to do.

"Jason misses you." Riley said quietly. "He's really upset about your fight. He's not well." MacKenzie felt her heart tighten; she looked away from Riley and stared blankly at the table.

"Is he still seeing you?" No emotion was in her voice making Riley wince slightly.

"We're kind of…together." She smiled fondly at the memory.

_"Riley, what are you doing this Halloween?" Jason asked suddenly. _

_"I don't think I'm doing anything, why?" Riley asked taken back. Jason bit his bottom lip, something she noticed he did when he was nervous. _

_"Would you like to go to the hospital's Halloween dance with me?" A slight blush made its way to Jason's cheeks. A smile made its way onto her face. _

"_I'd love to." _

_A boy dressed in black tights, a black top with fake muscles with a red bird across the chest stood, twitching nervously, in the room. His black and red cape fluttered slightly as he adjusted his black eye mask. His eyes widened as a girl began to walk toward him. She wore an all black outfit. Her belt reflected the light off the shiny black metal, her black cape flowed behind her and her black eye mask was set firmly in place. She stopped in front of him and smiled. _

"_I guess great minds think alike." He shook his head and regained his ability to speak._

"_I guess it helps when our favorite thing is Batman." She laughed and agreed. "You look…outstanding, by the way." In the dim light, you couldn't see the redness in both of their faces, but they both could certainly feel the heat in their cheeks. _

"_Thanks." Ghost, goblins, mummies, pirates and a few ninjas even, danced around the cafeteria, which the hospital had decorated and fixed up for the dance floor. _

"_Do you want to dance?" Jason asked holding out his hand. Riley slipped hers into his and laced their fingers. _

"_I'd love too." An upbeat techno song blasted threw the speakers as they made their way through the jumping crowd. They danced together, song after song, mostly just jumping to the beat, though Jason did show off his air guitar moves during one of the songs. Both teens stood across from each other catching their breaths from an intense 'Cotton Eye Joe' dance. Jason had never felt so alive, he was able to dance for at least two songs straight before getting winded and having one of his parents come rushing over to force him to sit and 'take it easy'. Riley took this in strides though, she never once complained about his parents fussing over him or having to sit for a while until he got some energy again. Maybe that was why he fell so quick for her. Then the mood totally changed. A soft guitar began to play._

_**You touch these tired eyes of mine  
**__**And map my face out line by line  
**__**And somehow growing old feels fine.**_

"_Could I have this dance, my dear lady?" Jason asked offering his hand with a smile. _

"_Why of course, my dear sir." Jason placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms about his neck. _

_**Listen close for I'm not smart  
**__**You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
**__**And they're hanging on the walls of my heart.  
**__**I may not have the softest touch  
**__**I may not say the words as such  
**__**And though I may not look like much I'm yours  
**__**And though my edges may be rough  
**__**I never feel I'm quite enough  
**__**It may not seem like very much but I'm yours  
**__**You healed these scars over time  
**__**Embraced my soul, you loved my mind  
**__**You're the only angel in my life. **_

_The two teens swayed back and forth to the song, their gazes locked on each other. _

"_Thanks for asking me to this, Jason."_

"_Thanks for coming with me." He paused. "You know this is my first date." _

_**The news came, my best friend died  
**__**My knees went weak and you saw me cry  
**__**Say I'm still a soldier in your eyes**_

"_This is a date?" Riley asked with a coy smirk. _

"_Only if you'd want it to be." Riley smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." _

_**I may not have the softest touch  
**__**I may not say the words as such  
**__**And though I may not look like much I'm yours. **_

_Jason pulled her closer, taking in her sweet Jasmine scent. _

"_I think I've fallen for you, Riley Annette Botolph."_

_**And though my edges may be rough  
**__**I never feel I'm quite enough  
**__**It may not seem like much but I'm yours**_

"_And I for you, Jason Robert McDuff." Riley breathed in deeply, taking in his smell of the butterscotch that he loved eating so much. _

_**I may not have the softest touch  
**__**I may not say the words as such  
**__**I know I don't fit in that much but I'm yours. **_

_As the song pulled to a close, Jason pulled Riley up and kissed her softly. After a minute, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. He looked unwavering into her eyes. _

"_Riley, could I have the honor to call you my girlfriend?" She smiled and pecked him on the lips. _

"_I thought you'd never ask." Jason pulled her in for another kiss, thanking that his parents hadn't ruined a perfect moment like this. _

MacKenzie stared at her. Her brother, whose only friend up to a few weeks ago was her, had a girlfriend.

"Well?"

"What?" MacKenzie asked back.

"Are you going to go see Jason?" MacKenzie was silent, not giving up a word. This made Riley's blood boil. "You're so selfish!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You don't even care about your own brother who is getting sicker each day because he is too worried that you still hate him, you don't even deserve to be worried about." MacKenzie stood up from her chair quickly.

"Don't you ever say I don't care about Jason."

"But you don't! If you really cared about him, you would be happy for him, not sitting here avoiding him over some stupid argument." Riley started to walk away before stopping and turning around. "You know, I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have your brother as my boyfriend, but I'm still not nearly as close to him as he is to you. I'm just sorry that you're giving such a wonderful guy up." MacKenzie stood, staring at the ground, not moving from that spot as Riley walked away and disappeared around the corner.

MacKenzie stood out side of Jason's room, the words that Riley had said the day before were still ringing in her head. His room was empty, she had watched her parents leave to get dinner and as her brother kissed Riley goodbye. MacKenzie walked slowly over to the doors and slid it open. At the sound, Jason turned his head in her direction.

"Kenzie." He was thinner then when she had last saw him, his face was thinner making his cheekbones stick out and made his eyes look slightly sunken. He was paler then usual and looked sickly. MacKenzie opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat. She launched herself forward toward Jason's bed.

Jason stared down shocked at his little sister who was currently sobbing into his shoulder. What had happened? Did something happen at school again? Did some body hurt her?

"I'm so sorry." MacKenzie said through sobs. Jason ran his hand from the top of her head, down the length of her hair before repeating it again.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked just above a whisper.

"I'm selfish." He just barely made out her reply, as she mumbled it into his shoulders, her sobs easing away to deep even breathes. Jason smiled to himself, what ever had happened he was glad it did, he now had the most important people back in his life and he wasn't going to let her leave again anytime soon.

House woke up refreshed the next morning, he didn't have a case, Wilson had finally convinced Cuddy that he indeed did tell House that he would take his clinic hours. House could stay at home, sit on the couch all day, and watch the 'General Hospital' marathon. House grabbed his cane and got out of bed, changed into a pair of jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He walked down the hallway toward the living room, General Hospital here he comes. He stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" MacKenzie looked up from her seat on the couch. She was dressed in her pajamas, black fleece pants with pictures of moose on them and a black shirt that had the words 'Show off' in white across the front.

"It's Thanksgiving break, I don't have school at all this week." House grumbled and sat next to her on the couch and changed the channel. "Hey! I was watching that."

"General Hospital is way cooler then the Flintstones." House said keeping the remote away from MacKenzie. She huffed and crossed her arms. After two hours of the stupid soap, MacKenzie was just about falling asleep until the doorbell rang. MacKenzie jumped up from her seat quickly and raced to the door.

"I'll get it!" She called to House who truthfully didn't care if she did or not. MacKenzie threw open the door. "Hello?" Standing the door way were two older adults. The man was tall and had white hair that was in a military buzz cut style, the woman was shorter then the man but taller then MacKenzie, she had dark blonde hair and a confused look on her face.

"Is Greg home?" She asked. MacKenzie looked at her blankly, Greg? Who the hell was Greg? At the sound of the woman's voice, House quickly made his way to the door, standing behind MacKenzie.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Now Greg, is that any way to talk to your mother?" The man said, MacKenzie noticed that House glared at the man before looking at his mother once more. The woman ignored to exchange or just didn't see it.

"I called you multiple times saying we were coming for Thanksgiving, remember?" House searched his memory to find when his mom had called. Ah. Now he remembered, she had called during an important case, no wonder he didn't remember. House nodded and motioned them inside. He took his place at the couch as his father took the chair and his mom took the open seat on the couch next to MacKenzie.

Both of House's parents were looking at MacKenzie with curious glances, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. House could practically tell what they were thinking. Both were sizing up the girl to find anything that they had in common to link her as his daughter. True he had brown hair but his was much darker then hers and he was always rail thin and tall as a teen but could they really believe that he would have a kid?

"So Greg, who is this?" His mother asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"MacKenzie McDuff." He said simply.

"Is she your-"

"No." House said cutting his father off. "It's complicated." He looked toward MacKenzie, who shrugged.

"My brother is sick in the hospital so my parents spend most of their time either there or at work so it was hard for them to get me to school each day. My brother's doctor, Dr. Wilson, got concerned with my education and talked with my parents and they and House agreed to let me stay here and go to school while they stay with my brother at the hospital."

"That's so…"

"Kind of you, Greg." his mother finished what his father had begun to say. House put his face into his hands; this was going to be a very long holiday.

**The song is I'm Yours by The Script. It's beautiful go listen to it!**

**Here is what Riley's costume looks like (only a tad simpler) : ****h t t p : / / w w w . u l t i m a t e m o v i e c o s t u m e s . c o m / B a t g i r l - S u p r e m e - C o l l e c t o r - s - E d i t i o n - A d u l t - C o s t u m e - p / r 9 0 9 7 2 . h t m** (Remove Spaces)

**And Jason's cotume (once again a tad simpler and Remove the spaces): ****h t t p : / / w w w . b u y ba t m a n c o s t u m e s . c o m / a u t h e n t i c - a d u l t - r o b i n - c o s t u m e . h t m l **


	10. Respect Your Elders, Or Get Slapped

**This was still the hardest chapter to do so far. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it, so I hope it's alright. It's also a wee bit short. **

**I only own the two dollors and pocket lint that are in my pocket. **

House ran his hand down his face. His parents and MacKenzie sat in a pregnant silence. His mother looked from each person before deciding that MacKenzie would be the safest to start a conversation with.

"MacKenzie how old are you, dear?"

"I'm fourteen I'll be fifteen in January."

"And how old is your brother?"

"He's sixteen." House sighed loudly annoyed with the ideal chit chat.

"Mom, where are you guys going to be staying?"

"Well we were planning on staying here." His mom said a bit unsure. House shook his head.

"MacKenzie has the only other bedroom." House grinned inwardly. "Oh they can take my room for a few days, I can sleep on the couch." He shot a glare at the young teen. Didn't she see that he did not want his parents here, let alone staying for a few days.

"Oh we could never take your bed." House inwardly grinned again, maybe he wouldn't have to deal with them.

"No no it's fine. I might be staying at my house for once anyways. My aunts and uncles are coming for Thanksgiving and I'll be staying at my house. If Wilson gives the okay for Jason to come home for the night, he'll be there too. So I won't need the room." That's it. She was sent here to spite him. His mom opened her mouth to protest when his father cut her off.

"Leave it be Blythe, the girl is obviously not going to need the bed. Let's save our selves a couple hundred dollars and take the room. If that is, of course, okay with you Greg." It took all of his strength not to send his father his best death glare ever. Even if he seemed like he was giving House a choice, he knew that he really didn't have a choice.

"It's perfectly fine." House said through clenched teeth. His mom got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Greg." House was still for a second before returning the hug slightly. She released him and gave MacKenzie a hug, thanking her as well. MacKenzie returned the hug, ignoring the glare that House was giving her.

"Your welcome." MacKenzie said happily. Blythe sat back down looking as though a huge weight had been relieved from her shoulders. What she didn't notice was that it looked as though the weight had transferred to her son. Suddenly the phone rang. House automatically reached for it from the side table, but grabbed air.

"I'll get it." MacKenzie said hopping up and racing toward the kitchen, once again messing up House's chance to get away from his parents. After MacKenzie had left the room, House's father spoke up.

"The girl is definitely not yours?"

"John!" John gave his wife a look but she continued to talk. "Greg already said that he is just taking care of her. Which is very noble of you by the way Greg." John still had a skeptical look upon his face when MacKenzie waltzed back into the room.

"That was my dad. My parents are coming over to pick me up soon." She told House, and went to her room to change. John narrowed his eyes slightly which did go unnoticed by House. After a few minutes, MacKenzie walked back into the room with a bag in one hand. She had changed into a pair of cargo pants and a black shirt that had Broadway spelled out in white lights. She placed her bag on the floor and sat back in her spot.

"Do you like musicals?" Blythe asked curious. MacKenzie nodded.

"I love them. I'm actually staring in one this coming March." She said with a grin.

"Oh so you sing?" MacKenzie didn't know why she asked that, I mean, she had just said that she was staring in one.

"Uh, yeah." MacKenzie's head whipped to the side, her cheek burning. She said nothing but sat there wide eyed. Having grown up in a time where it wasn't as acceptable to hit your kids a punishment, MacKenzie was in more shock then pain from the slap she had received. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple seconds, MacKenzie snapped out of it and grabbed her bag.

"I think my parents our here." She mumbled and raced out of the apartment.

"Why did you do that?" House seethed.

"She was being very rude. Children these days aren't raised to respect people."

"She's not your child to teach, Dad. You had no right to hit her." House said angrily. For some reason, seeing his father slap MacKenzie made him extremely upset. John raised his chin stubbornly. Blythe sighed. This was going to be a long weekend.

MacKenzie stood outside of House's apartment. It had been two days since the incident. Surely his parents had left already, right? She took her key out from her pocket and tested the door, it was unlocked already, he was home. Silently she opened the door

House was sitting in the living room, alone. Sighing in relief, MacKenzie walked fully through the door before closing it. House didn't move an inch until she took a seat in the chair, only then did he turn to look at her.

"My father was always hard on me. He always punished me for even the simplest things." MacKenzie remained quiet. "While I don't condemn what he did, I do agree that you should be more respectful, especially when dealing with him." MacKenzie nodded, not bothering to point out that he wasn't the most respectful person ever. But he did have a point. House looked her in the eyes before getting up. "I think there is some leftovers in the fridge."

"Any stuffing?" MacKenzie asked with a small smile.

"Loads."


	11. A Girl and An Emo Goat: A Love Story

**And we're done with the editing! I'm working on Chapter 12 right now =D.**

**I own only people you don't reconize from House. Nor do I own the Spice Girls or a Christmas Story. I do however own the song in the chapter. Wrote it myself. Go me!**

Snow drifted down from the sky enveloping the city in a soft white blanket. All around the city people were enjoying the little bit of Christmas that had come early. Children were making snowmen and building forts for an epic snowball fight that was to come. Couples held each other close, cheeks flushing red, as they walked down the streets. Lights and wreaths had magically appeared one night atop of the streetlights. Everywhere you looked, people were cheerful and jolly. That is except for one curmudgeon.

House stared angrily at the snow from his office window. Snow meant ice and ice plus a bum leg didn't go well together. The snow just added to the 'fabulous' day he was having. Not only were people way to cheerful for his liking but the hospital was already playing Christmas music. Two weeks before Christmas and he was already sick of the songs that were played over constantly with only a different singer, giving the same song a slightly different twist.

He shrugged on his coat and grabbed his backpack before leaving his office. The only good thing about today was that it was Friday and he had this weekend off to do anything he wanted. All he wanted to do was sit around all weekend in the safety of his apartment, away from all the sickening cheer and repetitive songs. Only to get peace from the cheer would be a Christmas miracle.

It was official, his roommate was sent here just to spite him. Who could have guessed that the Scrooge of Princeton would have the most Christmas spirited person as his roommate? MacKenzie had insisted on playing Christmas music since the first of December, whether it be on the radio or her singing it herself on the piano. Every night, never failing, the annoying, spiteful songs would fill the apartment no matter what House did. He had taken the cords from the radios only to have MacKenzie put batteries in. He purposely put the piano out of tune but MacKenzie still played those songs out of tune which just added to House's annoyance. If only there was some way to sever the girl's vocal cord with out actually doing actually harm, but sadly House was going to have to live with the tunes.

* * *

"Can we get a tree?" MacKenzie asked before taking a bite of her beef lo mien.

"What?"

"You know that thing that most people who celebrate Christmas get to put in their house." House looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I know what a tree is. Why do you want a tree?"

"Because it's Christmas! We need a tree for Christmas." House looked at her for a moment before returning to his egg roll.

"No."

"Please." She whined.

"No. I've never gotten a tree and I'm not starting this year." MacKenzie stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and looked upward in thought.

"I'll stop with the Christmas songs." House regarded her from the corner of his eye. This seemed too good to be true.

"So, if I get you a tree you'll stop with the songs?" MacKenzie nodded slowly. After mulling it over for a few minutes in a heavy silence, House finally spoke.

"Fine. We'll get your tree tomorrow but only if you stop the Christmas songs. The first time I here even a cord of one, I'm throwing the tree out the door. Deal?" MacKenzie seized his hand in hers and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

House went to Wilson's the next morning to 'borrow' his car. By borrow, I mean that House took the hidden house key from the flower pot on the steps, let himself in, took the car keys and ate the last piece of pizza that was in Wilson's refrigerator before leaving. House accomplished this all while Wilson slept soundly in the next room.

_No one, and I mean NO one, should be this happy to be getting a piece of firewood_. House thought to himself as he drove the overly excited teen to get her tree. MacKenzie was chatting about nothing he cared about so he tuned her out. She was also rifling through Wilson's collection of CD's.

"Wilson likes the Spice Girls?" House almost ran into the car in front of him but put on the breaks just in time. He looked over and there in the girl's hands, clear as day, was a Spice Girls CD.

"Ooo, this is too good." House said with an evil smirk, thinking of all the Wilson bashing he could do on Monday.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want." MacKenzie sang along with the CD, pulling House from his daydream about his favorite sport. He quickly hit the eject button.

"I'm not listening to Spice Girls."

"Jeesh, first ABBA now Spice Girls." MacKenzie mumbled as she shifted through the CD's once again and picking another one out. "If you don't like them, too bad. They are my favorite band." A familiar song played. House tapped along with the beat. "So I guess The Who meets your standards?"

"I was listening to The Who before you were even thought of." House said with a roll of his eyes. MacKenzie huffed and stayed silent.

"You're going to miss your turn." MacKenzie said after a while. House looked and saw that she was right. A small cut-your-own tree sign was out by the side of the road in front of a large white farm house. House turned into the driveway and parked. A few other cars were parked out side of the house. MacKenzie hopped out of the car and practically ran to the open garage that was next to the house. House rolled his eyes but followed none the less.

An older man greeted them from behind a fold up table. His green eyes looked at them smiling from beneath white bushy eyebrows.

"What will it be today? A pre-cut or would you like to cut one yourselves?" The old man smiled.

"Cut it." MacKenzie answered before House could say anything but he figured it best not to argue for once. The faster she gets her tree the faster he can get back to his soaps. The old man nodded and handed House a hand saw.

"You can just take the path into the farm. Any tree is free game. Happy hunting." MacKenzie smiled at him and turned back to the car.

After driving down the snow covered path for five minutes, which seemed like hours to House, MacKenzie told House to stop.

"There. There is our perfect tree." She said pointing at a tree. The tree was about six feet tall and on the bushy side.

"It looks like all the other trees." House pointed out.

"No it doesn't. This tree is clearly better. Look at it, it's the perfect height and it's not too thin or too bushy. It's perfect." MacKenzie countered with her vast knowledge of picking the perfect tree. House rolled his eyes and handed her the saw.

"You're cutting it down." Instead of protesting like he thought she would, MacKenzie grinned.

"My dad never let me cut down the tree." The excitement was apparent in her voice. She got down on her knees, not caring that her jeans would now be soaked, and began to saw at the tree. House realized why her father never let her cut down the tree. Not only was she cutting it at angle so that it wouldn't fit in it's holder right but the direction she was cutting it in cause the tree to fall almost on House. The tree missed him luckily but the snow that was on the branches could now be found on the grumpy doctor. House glared at MacKenzie. She giggled.

"Oops." House grabbed one of the taller snow cover trees next to MacKenzie and shook it. MacKenzie screeched and hopped up and down, trying to get the snow out from her jacket.

"Cold. Cold. Cold." She mumbled while using her gloved hand to scoop out as much snow as possible out of her clothes. House smirked and chuckled. Now it was MacKenzie's turn to glare.

"Can you carry the tree?" House asked before MacKenzie could say anything. Forgetting about the snow, she looked down at the tree, bent down and grasped it. She tugged it up and stood with a slightly arched back.

"It's really heavy." She grunted, ignoring the pine needles that were now prickling her legs. House hobbled over and grabbed the lower part of the tree, letting MacKenzie stand straight.

"You big baby, this isn't heavy." MacKenzie looked as though she had sucked on a lemon. She let go of her part of the tree. House bent over with a grunt as the unexpected weight threw him off balance.

"You carry it then."

"Hello, cripple." House said gesturing to his cane just incase she forgot it was there. "Besides, it's your tree." MacKenzie opened her mouth to respond back but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, would you like some help?" A young man asked coming out from the trees. He wore blue jeans, a plaid shirt and a heavy tan leather jacket. He looked at MacKenzie then to House with shinning green eyes.

"Yes please." MacKenzie said before House could refuse. House turned from the man to her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to accept help from children of the firs?" The man laughed, which made House slightly angry.

"I guess it was kind of strange me just coming out from the trees like that. I'm the owner's grandson, Luke. I go around and take people's trees and put them on the tractor so we can have them wrapped for them when they get back to the barn." Luke smiled once again. "So do you want me to take that tree off your hands?"

"How will we know which tree is ours?" MacKenzie asked remembering seeing and hearing other people out picking out their trees. Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow tag and tied it to a branch on the tree and then handed MacKenzie a yellow ticket.

"This has the same number as your tree. Just give the ticket at the barn and they'll have your tree."

"Fine. Just take the damn thing will you." House grumbled. His toes were beginning to go numb, though wearing sneakers didn't help keep out the cold much.

Luke grabbed the tree and lifted it with ease onto his shoulder. He smiled at them once more before heading off into the trees. MacKenzie looked after him with concern just seconds after he left.

"What now?" House asked wanting to get out of the cold.

"What if he was some kind of Christmas tree snatcher? What if we never see that tree again?" House looked at her like she was on something illegal.

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you agreed to his help." MacKenzie took one last look at where Luke disappeared to before turning around and heading toward the car with House.

"Let's go make sure our tree is okay." House rolled his eyes and scoffed. Never had he seen some one so worked up over a piece of lumber. House drove the car down the path hoping it looped around seeing as how there was no way for him to turn around. MacKenzie stared out the window with an unreadable expression on her face. She was silent until she told House to stop the car.

"What now?" House whined.

"Look they have goats. Let's go see them." Before House could say no or lock the doors. MacKenzie was out of the car and heading toward the fenced in area that held about fifteen goats. House gritted his teeth and pulled the car off to the side and got out of the car. If he was going to have to forcibly put her in the car so she could get her precious tree so he could get home for his shows, so be it.

MacKenzie giggled as one brown goat tried to chew on her winter jacket. She yanked her jacket away from it and petted a tiny grey goat instead. She looked around at the different goats that had all come to the fence for some attention. One white and brown goat had his hooves on the fence and was trying to lick House's chin. With a smile she continued to look around.

"Aww, House look at the poor little emo goat." She pointed toward a solid black goat that was away from all of the other goats. House for the hundredth time that day, rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want your tree or not?" That snapped MacKenzie out of her trance brought on by the little black goat.

"Yeah." She waved to the goats. "Bye Edgar." House raised an eyebrow.

"Edgar?"

"It's the emo goat's name. After Edgar Allen Poe one of the most emo poets of all time."

MacKenzie explained as she got into the car. House shook his head. If all kids were like this, he was going to get a vasectomy as soon as possible.

After securing their tree they tied it to the top of Wilson's car, with the help of Luke, who turned out not to be a tree stealer after all, they headed home. MacKenzie was silent the whole drive it worried House slightly, though he would never admit it.

She was just as silent as they untied the tree and brought it in the house together. House had bought a cheap stand at the barn as well and they had set it up and filled it to the top with water. MacKenzie sat down at the piano, which House had retuned after she promised to not sing Christmas carols. She flipped the cover open and began to play. House threw one of the cushions at her.

"I said no carols." MacKenzie dodged a second cushion and looked at House.

"It's not a carol, just listen." She began to play again and then started to sing.

"_Edgar the emo goat  
__Had a very nice black coat,  
__And if you ever saw him,  
__You would even hear he'd sigh.  
__All of the other goats  
__Used to spit and pee in his feed;  
__They never let emo Edgar  
__Join in their greeting games.  
__Then one snowy winter day,  
__A girl came to say:  
_'_Edgar with your coat so black  
__Won't you show what all these goats lack?'  
__Then how the other goats hated him  
__And they kicked him in the rear  
_'_Edgar the emo goat  
__You better get away from here.'"_

MacKenzie smiled when she finished the song and looked at House. House hung his head and his shoulders began to shake. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. He burst out laughing.

"That's what you were coming up with? That silly song?" MacKenzie laughed as well.

"I though Edgar the emo goat would make a good song." She yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to go take a nap for a while." MacKenzie made her way to her room, leaving an impressed House behind. Though the song with childish and silly, it was still impressive that she was able to come up with a some what good parody. He'd admit that she did have a voice most people would be jealous off but her piano skills were still lacking. Beside the odd song here and there and being able to read music for the most part, she was average piano player at best. Maybe he would give a lesson or two later on. Just maybe.

* * *

"Do you have any decorations at all?" MacKenzie asked, her head far into the depths of one of House's hall closets.

"Nope." House crunched a chip in between his teeth and chewed it nosily knowing that it annoyed MacKenzie. She scrunched up her nose in disgust before pulling her head from the closet and shutting the door.

"What did you for all your other Christmases?" House shrugged and repeated his last action

"Nothing."

"You did absolutely nothing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup." He crunched another chip.

"Would you stop that!" House smirked and crunched another one. MacKenzie threw her arms up in frustration. "Ugh!" And she left the room with a huff causing House's smirk to grow larger. She came back a few minutes later, calmed down, and plopped on the couch.

"Can we go to my house to get some decorations?" She asked while taking away the bag of chips swiftly.

"Why?" House grabbed for the bag only for it to be pulled out of his reach.

"Our tree is naked."

"It's a tree."

"And it's naked." House looked at MacKenzie and saw a defiant spark in her eyes. Christmas was not to be messed with when she was around. Grumbling House got to his feet and grabbed Wilson's car keys.

"Let's go then." He turned around suddenly. "But this is the last time I'm doing anything for your little twig." MacKenzie nodded and headed toward the car with House. The ride was fairly quite except for MacKenzie telling him to turn here and go down there. House eventually parked the car outside of a light yellow two story house. It was a good size and would have had a homey feel to it if it looked like someone actually lived there, but now it looked almost abandoned.

There was no sign of any life. No gardens in the front or even a flag waving in the breeze. There wasn't even a welcome mat on the front steps, House noted at he followed MacKenzie into her house after she unlocked it. She imminently disappeared into the house and House snooped around.

It was like any other house. Pictures of the family littered the walls, though House noticed that a boy, who he knew was Jason, was in most of the pictures. MacKenzie came back into the room carrying a large red plastic box.

"Alright I got the decorations."

"Won't your family need them for their tree?"

"My dad said I could take them when I called earlier and they're not going to get a tree this year." MacKenzie said as she headed for the door. She balanced the box on her skinny hip and the wall and opened the door. House followed behind her, locking the door on the way out. She put the box in the backseat of the car before getting in her self.

* * *

House watched MacKenzie from the corner of his eye. She seemed to glow as she placed different ornaments on the branches. House shook his head, he still couldn't figure out why this stupid holiday made her so happy. His thoughts were interrupted by an angry knock on the door.

House got up from the couch, walked to the door, and opened it. He stood there staring at a very angry looking Wilson.

"You stole my car! I could have you arrested!" Wilson shouted. House looked at him unfazed and turned around and went back to his seat. Wilson stalked in after him. "How did you think I would react to wake up and find my car missing?"

"Well obviously you didn't care all that much since your just now coming over." Wilson drew in a shaky breath and was about to speak but stopped. His gaze was on MacKenzie and the tree. She had continued to decorate, ignoring the bantering of the two men.

"You got a tree." He said amazed. MacKenzie put one more decoration on, turned around and smiled at Wilson.

"Hey Wilson, thanks for letting us borrow your car."

"Your welcome." He said softly still staring in amazement that the modern day scrooge had a tree. MacKenzie glanced at the tree.

"Almost done." She lifted a fragile looking angel from a box. Its dress had a slightly yellow tinge to it from age but the face was still has clear and bright as ever. "House would you put the angel on the top?"

"Why can't you?"

"Please." She whined. Her father always put the angel on top of the tree. Always. Much to Wilson's surprise, House complied, grumbling while doing it of course. He eased the angel on top of the tree before sitting down.

"Happy?" House grumbled. MacKenzie smiled.

"Yup. So who wants dinner?"

* * *

House sat alone in his apartment nursing a glass of scotch. It was Christmas Eve and it was totally quiet. MacKenzie had gone to the hospital earlier that day then to her Aunt's house for her family's Christmas party. House shifted his gaze from the wall to the brightly lit Christmas tree. The shiny ball ornaments reflected the light making the tree have a strange halo around it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the click of the door unlocking and someone letting themselves in. House's head whipped around to see the one person he was not expecting. MacKenzie stood in the door way smiling. Some snow was still on the red Santa hat she was wearing meaning it was snowing yet again. She shrugged off her coat to reveal the Christmas themed shirt she was wearing. It too was red and it said 'Joy to the' in green and a picture of the earth underneath the lettering.

"Merry Christmas!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Her smile faltered a bit. House rolled his eyes.

"What I was meant to say is that aren't you supposed to be at your Aunt's house?" MacKenzie's smile was back in place. Damn melodramatic teen.

"Yeah but I decided that no one should be alone at Christmas, not even a curmudgeon like you." She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Oh well aren't you a regular saint?" House took a swig of his scotch.

"I thought so." She said matter of factually. MacKenzie grabbed the remote off the table and turned the TV on. A Christmas Story was on, no surprise there. MacKenzie left it there and leaned back to watch it.

"I'm going to have to watch this aren't I?" House asked after a failed attempt at stealing the remote.

"Yup." He sighed; at least with scotch it would be somewhat bearable. The end credits rolled just as House drank the last drop of his scotch. He waited for MacKenzie, who was strangely quite through out the whole movie, to change the channel to something other then the Christmas Story marathon. But she didn't. House turned and found her head lolled to the side, fast asleep.

House lifted himself from the couch and shook MacKenzie's shoulder gently. She groaned and mumbled something about a tornado and flying ears of corn before looking at House with unfocused eyes.

"Come on. Time for you to get to bed." MacKenzie got up, wavered slightly before steadying her self and heading toward her room. She paused and turned around. She walked up to House and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas House." House patted her back slightly after a few seconds of initial shock before pushing her gently in the direction of her room.

"Go to bed." She complied and went into her room. House put his glass in the sink and threw out the empty Christmas Chinese food containers before heading off to bed himself. He paused out side of MacKenzie's room. Her door was still open and she was already asleep still fully clothed sprawled across her blankets. House shook his head a ghost like smile made its way to his lips.

"Merry Christmas MacKenzie."

**In this chapter, is the first time we see that MacKenzie is beginning to think of House as like a Foster Father. I think House's and MacKenzie's relationship is developing quite nicely. Edgar is a real goat by the way. **

**Chapter 12 will be out realllllll soon. Staring the New Year's Eve par-tay!**


	12. Like Prom But With Cannibals

**It's finally here! I finally got my act together and finished writing Chapter 12. In case you didn't know, I have gone back and rewriten the past chapters. Nothing major has changed, just little things here and there. Lots of things have happened since last time. Not only did I go to Spain but I also went to Ireland. I'm a world traveler now, haha. I hope the long wait hasn't lost me my lovely readers, and I do love you all so much. **

**Thanks to ShizukaAme, snarkybraindeadsquirrel (whose idea I used in this chapter), L0st in the supermarket, i luv ewansmile, Extraho, socrgrl14, Emerald939, irishchic799, BeatGurl, Miss Loony-Loopy-Lupin, The Shadow111, NattAttack, rabidauthor, Bloody Wynter, brunette-in-black, Lava Puppy, imokit, Namikaze Hatake, zukosfirstgirlfriend, Leah01, chocoholly, Siriusly-LOLing, Delu, passionfornight, notlupus (whose idea will be in the next chapter), jjnnrr, and borsch. I love you all. =D.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains swearing and alcohol. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, My Sister's Keeper or anything else you can spot that's not mine. **

**Now on with the show. **

MacKenzie sat alone in the meeting room that was connected to House's office. She was proudly sporting her new RENT hoodie, which was black and had the show's logo on the front and 'No Day But Today' on the back in white. Her parents had gotten it for her because they were unable to take her to see it before it closed and went off Broadway. Of course that upset her greatly but the hoodie lessened the disappointment a tiny bit.

She had her new headphones securely in place and her brand new red Zune sat on the table next to the book, which she had found wrapped up with her name on it, from Wilson. Over all her Christmas was great but the best gift had come from the snarky doctor himself. He had given her two tickets to see Hair on Broadway this spring. She was ecstatic; the first thing she did this morning was run into Jason's room and told him all about it. Then she got kicked out by a nurse, claiming that he needed his rest.

Cameron was the first to come in that morning. Yawning, she made her way to the coffee machine to start the pot for her and the rest of the team. She didn't notice MacKenzie until she turned away from the machine to wait for it to start brewing. Cameron swore and clutched her chest, surprised at the sight of the young girl.

"Geesh, Cameron. I know I'm not a morning person but I can't look that bad can I?" Chase said in a mocking tone with a smile as he walked in the door. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting us to have a visitor." She gestured to MacKenzie who was still unaware or ignoring the two doctors. Foreman walked into the room soon after/ and took off his coat while looking at MacKenzie curiously.

"What is she doing here?" Chase shrugged.

"Don't know."

MacKenzie tapped the table to the beat of the song that was pulsing through her ear buds. The ducklings went about their business as usual, both parties ignoring one another. MacKenzie didn't even look up when House walked in to the presentation room. His eyes narrowed in on her. He limped over and tugged the ear buds out of her ears.

"The daycare is a floor down." MacKenzie glared at him and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Very funny." She stuck her tongue out before going back to her book. House opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the door opening. MacKenzie hopped up from her seat and rushed over to Wilson to hug him.

"Thank you for the book. I love it already!" Wilson returned the hug before stepping back and smiling at the girl.

"Your welcome, it was one of my favorites as a kid." House picked up the book that was lying on the table.

"'The Little Prince'?" House said with a tone that clearly said 'what the hell is this crap?' Chase turned around from making his own up of coffee.

"Oh, I've read that. God it's been years since I've seen this book." He took the book from House and opened it, a smile graced his features. "I was always really good at drawing snakes that had eaten an elephant." House stole the book back and looked at the picture Chase was smiling at.

"What, this hat?" He sneered. MacKenzie yanked the book from his grasp and cradled it to her chest.

"You obviously don't have an imagination." House was going to resort with a witty remark when yet another person stepped into his office.

"The hospital is throwing a New Years Eve party for the staff and family. It's a costume party and I expect everyone to be there." Cuddy turned her gaze to the three legged man. "Especially you. For some bizarre reason, the chair wants you to make the speech during the party."

"Absolutely not." House limped over to the coffee pot to grab his first cup of the delicious caffeinated drink Cameron had brewed.

"You need to House." Cuddy stepped after him.

"They want me to, there's a difference." He told her before plopping down at the end of the table.

"I'll let you off clinic duty for a week."

"A year." He took a sip of the hot coffee.

"What! Of course not!" Cuddy practically shouted.

"I won't do it unless you comply with the agreement that Wilson and I had for taking in the brat."

"My company isn't payment enough?" MacKenzie huffed only to get ignored.

"A month."

"Year."

"Three months."

"Year." House said looking her straight in the eyes. Cuddy narrowed her eyes.

"Six months, but only after you give the speech." House huffed like a child before nodding. He could tell by the look in her eyes that, that was the final offer, usually he would of fought harder but he hadn't even had his first cup of coffee yet! Plus, it was likely it was that time of the month. No coffee plus angry hormonal women equal something that House didn't feel like dealing with. She turned to leave and stopped. "The speech has to be appropriate too or else the deal is off." Cuddy added before staking off.

"Does that mean I can go?" MacKenzie looked hopefully at House. He looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Why not." She cheered and left the room in a rush, mumbling something about what costume she was going to wear. It was quite for a second.

"Well, do we have a case or not?" House said breaking the silence bringing his teams' attention back to him.

"House come on! We're going to be late!" MacKenzie yelled from the living room. House grumbled and stepped out.

"Do I have to wear this?" He was wearing blue dress pants and a matching blue blazer with tails. Under the blazer he was wearing a light blue pinstriped shirt with a dark blue vest over that with a red tie. MacKenzie had forced him to shave the stubble so his face was smoother then it had been in a few months. To top the costume off, a tan porkpie hat sat on top of his head. He scowled and tugged at the tie.

"Yes, if I didn't make you, would be just throw some sunglasses on and claim that you're Ray Charles. Besides, I think you kind of look like Buster Keaton**(1)**." She slapped his hands away and straightened the tie again. "There, perfect."

"How do you even know who Buster Keaton is?" House looked at her for the first time. "What are you wearing?" MacKenzie looked down at her own costume.

She wore a faded white shirt that hung off her shoulders with baggy sleeves that ended at her elbows. The shirt was made so it could tie up in the front part ways. Circling her waist was a brown scarf that went up to just under her chest and ended at the beginning of her skirts. The skirts she wore were bright and colorful. The bottom skirt was striped with different shades of red and brown. The next skirt was on top of the bottom skirt and was cut in such a way that pieces of it were longer then the rest. This skirt was blue with different flower-like patterns on it. The last skirt was really a shimmering red scarf. With all the skirts together, she seemed to move very fluidly. On top of her head was another red scarf and she wore a chucky gold necklace, several thin gold bracelets, and black boots finished the outfit off.

"Do you like it?" She spun around, making her skirts flow around her like water. "I'm a gypsy." House snorted and walked toward the door.

"Let's just get this thing over with." He grabbed his leather jacket and keys. MacKenzie walked up to him and waved something in his face.

"Forgetting something?" House snatched his speech from her hands and grunted in thanks. MacKenzie grabbed her own old army jacket and followed House to his beloved motorcycle. Once on the bike House sped up, enjoying the fact that MacKenzie was still afraid of riding.

MacKenzie shook the feeling of being on the bike off and led House into the hotel where the party was being held. There were people everywhere dressed up; it was like Halloween all over again. As the grin on MacKenzie's face grew, the scowl on House's grew larger.

"House!" Cameron came up dressed in a white flowing toga with her hair pinned up. Chase followed close behind, also in a toga but he had an olive branch surrounding his head.

"What are you two suppose to be? Fraternity and Sorority parties gone bad?"

"I'm Zeus and she's Hera." Chase told him, ignoring the sarcastic tone his boss had used.

"Isn't Hera, Zeus's wife?" MacKenzie piped up, totally missing the blush that appeared on both of the ducklings' faces. The sole reason why she knew that was because she had read _The Lighting Thief _just two weeks ago, so the Greek mythology was still fresh in her mind. "Whoa, since when does Foreman have hair?" Her shining moment was shot dead as was House's great addition to her previous statement.

Forman was wearing a large afro wig, a bright shirt, bell bottom pants and round, purple tinted sunglasses. "Hey." Carmen retched out and played with the wig.

"I like the hair." Forman gave one of his rare full out smile.

"Thanks." He pulled a hair pick out and played with the fake hair. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"He's Buster Keaton." MacKenzie piped in, smiling. "He looks pretty good, huh?" She was obviously very proud of her costume creation. House rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go join the other kiddies. Look! I think they're bobbing for apples." He said with mock excitement and prodded her away with his cane toward where some other teenagers were standing about. Reluctantly, MacKenzie made her way over toward the teens. They were all chatting amongst themselves like old friends, which they probably were. She recognized some of them as kids that went to her school but the rest were a mystery. She looked back at House and the ducklings while slowly making her way to the punch. They were just standing there talking; House was the only one who looked like he wasn't having a good time.

"Oofh!" MacKenzie nearly fell over from the impact of crashing into something, but a hand caught her arm and set her right again.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." In front of her stood a boy, who looked to be about a year older than her. His brown hair was slicked back with gel, his dark blue eyes looked down at her and a mask covered half of his face. It covered his nose completely, there were bars in front of the hole for the mouth, the sides went up past his ears, and all of it was a brown color. The boy let go of her arm, letting the long white sleeve cover his hand. He was wearing an undone straight jacket.

"N-no, it's my fault. I-i wasn't looking either." She stuttered out, slightly embarrassed. She could see him smile from underneath the mask.

"How about we call it even?" She nodded with a smile of her own. "I'm Liam, by the way. I've never seen you at one of these things before, your mom or dad just start?"

"Not really, I'm MacKenzie." she shook his offered hand. "I got invited by a friend."

"Ah, well that's cool too. Say how would you like some punch? I was just going to go get some."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

House watched from across the room as his roommate took the boy's hand and followed him to the punch bowl. He narrowed his eyes, watching them carefully and ignoring the others. The boy poured her some punch before pouring some for him; he must have said something funny because MacKenzie fell into a fit of giggles.

"House? House!" He shifted his gaze to Wilson who was dressed as Zorro. "What the heck were you staring at?" House shook his head before focusing on his best friend.

"What no Baby Spice costume? I was certain she was your favorite one."

* * *

Liam, as it turned out, went to the same school as MacKenzie, he was on the lacrosse team and played the saxophone in the school band. He was a pretty interesting person really and MacKenzie greatly enjoyed talking with him and he seemed to enjoy talking to her as well. Unfortunately, he got called away by some of his friends, but he didn't leave with out first promising to save a dance for her. She grinned like a little kid and took her third cup of the punch. It was different from any other punch she had ever had; maybe they used a different soda or something.

* * *

"MacKenzie, what are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder and saw a slightly unfocused Riley dressed as Batgirl. Riley eyed the glass in her hand and panicked. "How many glasses have you had?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?**(2**)" Her words were slightly slurred together. Riley took the plastic cup from her hand. "Hey! Get your own punch, bitch."

"No, MacKenzie. How many have you had?"

"About six, now give it back I'm not done with that shit yet." MacKenzie lunged for the cup but Riley held it out of her reach, which was easy to do thanks to fact that MacKenzie was about to fall down on the floor, she was so unstable.

"Believe me you're done. Come on, let's go sit down." Riley set the cup down and began to guide her boyfriend's little sister toward a chair.

"I don't wanna fucking sit. Liam said he'd dance with me, I wanna dance." MacKenzie whined and tried to pull from the older girl's grasp. Riley sat her down in the seat, firmly told her to stay there, and went to go find someone.

"What are you doing here, McDuff?" Lydia asked with a sneer. Her mother was a nurse in pediatrics and she knew for a fact that MacKenzie had no family members working at the hospital.

"Sitting, duh." She wobbled in her seat a bit. "I have every right to be here. Got a problem with that, Fuck-me Barbie?" Lydia was wearing a skimpy pink dress and pink heels. "I'll have you know, I got invited to come by the greatest doctor Princeton has."

"Oh really and who might that be?"

"Gregory House of course! What are you? Stupid? Oh, wait you are, sorry." Lydia knew who she was talking about, everyone who had family that worked in the hospital knew him and even people within a five mile radius knew about the snarky doctor and his reputation.

"Why would he invite you?"

"Because I'm living with him you, dumb ass." MacKenzie stood up and balled her fists.

"What is going on here?" Riley stood there, hands on her hips. Lydia gave both girls a glare before strutting off. "How are you feeling, MacKenzie?"

"Everything is blurry." She held her head. "I don't feel too good." Riley took the younger girl and led her through the crowds searching for House. MacKenzie meanwhile blabbered on about nothing that made sense, swearing when ever she got the chance. Eventually, Riley found House surrounded by his co-workers and Wilson. House stopped what he was saying mid sentence at the sight of his young roommate.

MacKenzie was tripping over her own feet and looked as though she was going to fall over if not for Riley. She was mumbling something to herself and her eyes were unfocused.

"Is she drunk?" House asked disbelievingly, taking a step toward her. Riley nodded, embarrassed.

"Someone spiked the teen's punch, I found her by there barely standing up."

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" House asked MacKenzie, taking her from Riley. He turned to Wilson. "I'm taking her home." His friend nodded, looking at the girl with deep concern. House slowly made his way across the room, it was hard to walk with a bum leg and support a drunk teen at the same time.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cuddy stepped in front of House. Her hair was piled up on top of her head while some was loose in the back; she wore a beautiful yellow gown.

"I forgot that I scheduled a booty call for tonight, I've already paid in advance, no refunds." He moved to step around her.

"You still have to give your speech." She stepped back in front of him. He sighed.

"I have to go home." He moved the other way. "In case you haven't noticed I have some tipsy baggage to take care off." For the first time, Cuddy noticed that House was holding up MacKenzie.

"How did this happen? What about your speech?" She couldn't help but be concerned for both.

"Some idiot spiked the punch, what do they think this is? High School Prom? Have Wilson do it. He likes talking to people." Cuddy took a long look at the teen before sighing and stepping out of the way.

"Fine, take her home."

"Want me to come by later? I've been told I quite the beast." He growled.**(3)**

"Just go home, House." House moved MacKenzie out of the room and toward the motorcycle before assessing the situation. She was barely standing, there was no way she would be able to stay on the bike herself. House swung his bad leg over.

"Get on." She stumbled and almost knocked House off. He grunted and helped her on back. Then he grabbed her arms and wrapped them tightly around his waist. "Don't let go." The only response he got was a mumbled mess. He started his bike and took off; once he got going, he kept a hand on MacKenzie's arms just in case.

The first thing she did when the got to the apartment was puke in the street.

"That's gross. Come on." House dragged her away from the foul stench and into the apartment.

"I think I'm going to puke again." She mumbled and attempted to race toward the bathroom. House helped her stay up straight and they made it just in time. She retched into the porcelain god; House gathered her hair and held it away from the mess. He sat on the edge of the tub, holding her hair and rubbing her back until she was just dry heaving.

"Brush your teeth then your going to bed." House helped her up off the tile floor and toward the sink. MacKenzie brushed her teeth and scrubbed at her tongue to get rid of the awful aftertaste.

"I feel horrible."

"Just wait till tomorrow morning. Come on. Bed time." He led her to her bedroom before leaving her to get changed. House came back, after she was done, with a glass of water and a large bowl. He sat the water on the side table and the bowl on the floor.

"Just incase." He stated. "Sleep, it will make you feel better."

"Thanks House." Her eyes were already closing. House stopped outside of her door.

"Goodnight Betty." **(4)**

**

* * *

**

**Now to explain somethings. I choose Hair because it was my first broadway show and it's wonderful, The Little Prince because it is my favorite book and it was a chance to have MacKenzie poke fun at House, Lightning Theif because it's an awesome book as are the sequals.**

**(1)-Buster Keaton was a famous comic actor and I think that Hugh really looks sort of like him. Plus it give a little hint that MacKenzie like older films. So now you know she likes old films and horror movies. Here is the picture I based the costume off of.** **h t t p : / / w w w . n e w w o r l d c l a s s i c s . c o m / i m a g e s / B u s t e r % 2 0 K e a t o n . j p g**

**(2)-She's an angry-swearing drunk, haha.**

**(3)-I've been in a Disney mood lately, and Beauty and the Beast fit. **

**(4)-Betty Ford was a known alcoholic but got help and later helped people with the same problem. **

**Yes, Liam is Hannibal Lector because I love him. A hint of Chase/Cameron in there as well. **

**And here is MacKenzie's costume. ****h t t p : / / w w w . c o s t u m e c r a z e . c o m / T R A D 4 4 8 . h t m l**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I would love some feed back, but if you all hate me for taking too long, feel free to yell at me. I deserve it. Sorry for any grammer errors or other error there might be. I re-read it three times before posting it. **


End file.
